Mixed Up With The Ememy?
by MioneWriter007
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't really a Muggleborn? Will she be able to hide her secrets form Harry and Ron? Will she have to choose sides in the end? will she become as evil as her real family? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST THIS STORY.
1. Dream

**OK everyone so this is my first chapter of my first fanfiction. Please go easy on me. **

**Please Review! **

**

* * *

**

**Mixed Up With The Enemy?**

Chapter 1

**Hermione'sPOV**

He held me so close. I could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. I knew he could feel mine too. He slid his hand up my arm, to my shoulder, and then behind my neck. He pulled me even closer so our lips were just an inch apart. All I kept thinking was that this was not right He was the enemy. He had always wanted me dead. For years, he tormented and teased me about who I was and where I came from. How could he be doing this to me? I stopped thinking and breathing altogether when his lips met mine. They were soft and he was so gentle. He seemed to be going slowly, but I wondered why. I gave into the sweet smell of his hair, and could not help but be turned on by how his very muscular body. I began running my hands up and down his chest, his shirt was tight enough that I could see his abs. I slid my hands back down to the edge of his shirt and started to pull it up over his head.

I slid my hands up his muscular back and into his beautiful blond hair. I gently tugged on it pulling his head back slightly so I could leave a trail of kisses down his neck. I knew he liked it because he let out a soft moan. _I have him right where I want him, _she thought to herself. He slightly startled me when he slid his hands down my back side and squeezed my ass, lifting my up and making me straddle him, he seemed to do this effortlessly. I moaned into his mouth when I felt how hard he was, unconsciously I started rocking back and forth, I could feel him moving his hands up my thighs and up to my hips.

After a few minutes, he slid his hand a little higher and started to lift off my shirt. He began kissing my jawline, my neck, slowly, I let my head fall back enjoying the tingling sensations running down my spine. I could feel his kisses trailing lower and lower until he was at my chest. I carefully reached my hands up to his face, and guided him up to face. Our lips met in the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Ron could not kiss me like this, come to think of it Ron sucked at kissing. Then all of a sudden I felt myself being flipped onto my back. _Wow he's on top of me, he is so sexy, _I thought to myself. Then he grabbed both my hands, just as I was about to touch his beautiful body, and pulled them above my head and held them there with just enough force that I couldn't break away. I wanted him. I needed him.

"Slow down my love, I want to please you first," he whispered in my ear.

"Please," I begged him.

"Mione I'm going to make you mine, no one can ever have you again. You'll belong to me." He told me as I reached the top of his jeans. "You belong with me Hermione. I know something about you that you do not know about yourself."

"What do you mean," I questioned but he gave no reply.

"Mione... Mione," he whispered as he kissed her neck and continued down her throat to her chest and onto her stomach.

"Please, Please, don't stop," I was begging.

"Mione, Mione!" but his voice sounded muffled.

"Please, Please!" I was begging even more now.

"Hermione, Hermione." This voice sounded completely wrong.

"Hermione Wake up!"

"You're going to be late for class!"

Suddenly I sat up in my bed in the girl's dormitory. I could feel that I was still breathing hard. Ginny and Luna were staring at me with the most confused looks on their faces. I could only think about what had just happened. Was I really just dreaming about Malfoy? I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the memories of the dream. I twisted my body and put my feet over the side of the bed. Ginny and Luna were staring at me still wondering why I hadn't gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ginny, did you say I am going to be late for class?"

"Yes, why," Ginny replied.

"But isn't it Saturday," I was now as confused as Ginny and Luna.

"Yeah I only said you would be late hoping it would wake you up. You were tossing and turning and saying stuff in your sleep."

"Oh no, what was I saying?" I anxiously asked the two girls.

"I don't know, when we came in you just kept saying, 'please, please'. Were you having a nightmare?"

I didn't know how to respond. What was going on? What time was it? I turned to get my watch it was 9:15 a.m. I grabbed some cloths from my trunk and left the room. Ginny and Luna just looked at each other, neither one knowing what to do about me. I was almost running down to the prefect's bathroom hoping no one was in it. I needed to take a bath and relax, I needed to try and get the dream out of my head.

**Draco's POV**

I can't help but hold her close to me. She is the most beautiful girl in my world. I know she can hear my heart beating so hard, I feel as though it is going go through my chest. I slid my hand up her arm and shoulder, _she is so soft. _Then I slid my hand behind her neck and pulled her even closer so that my lips were just an inch from hers. She smells so wonderful, it's intoxicating. This feels so right, and yet so wrong, we are not supposed to be like this. But then again I am controlling this dream and she had no idea that I really want to be with her like this. I wonder if this will change anything in the real world.

I could feel her trying to take control but I didn't let that happen, I want to make this real. As she was sitting on top of me, I could tell she was enjoying herself, she let out a soft moan when she felt how hard I was. I reached around to grab her ass. She started rocking back and forth. I didn't want it to stop this was the most amazing feeling ever. I slowly took off her shirt, hoping she wouldn't stop me. When she didn't, I started kissing her, down her neck, the valley between her breasts, and then I gave my attention equally to each one. She threw her head back in enjoyment. I could feel her wanting me. Wanting more of what I was doing to her. I wanted these things just as badly.

All of a sudden I could feel her slipping away. I could hear those annoying friends of hers. They were telling her to wake up. I tried to keep my hold on her as long as possible. But then I felt the connection break. I awoke quickly. I sat up in my bed and as a smile came upon my face. I got up and grabbed my cloths to head out and get ready for the day. _Before I do, I think I'll pay a little visit to Blaise._ I thought to myself as I opened my bedroom door.

**Hermione's POV**

I finally made it to the prefect's bathroom. I quickly whispered the password and went inside making sure to lock the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief when no one was inside. I went to turn the bath water on and then went to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. I looked up at the mirror my cheeks were flushed. Why had I been dreaming about Malfoy? He has always been so cruel to me. _Mudblood, Mudblood,_ that is what he calls me. How could I dream about someone so vial, someone who thought himself better than everyone just because he was a so-called _Pureblood. _I despised both of those words how could anyone think they were better than someone just because they were pureblood. I was smarter than most of the students at Hogwarts. I was the smartest in my year for sure.

I took off my pajamas, and climbed into the warm bath water. I sank down until my head was under the water and came back up. I pulled her hair out of my eyes and leaned back against the wall. I still couldn't get the dream out of my head. The memories of my "nightmare" were coming back so clear that it gave me goose bumps. I opened my eyes when my mind flashed to the memory of kissing Malfoy, remembering that I had thought he was so much better than Ron. Ron and I had been getting closer the last couple of months. We had even kissed. Once but still it was a kiss. I had wanted Ron to kiss me for longer than I could remember. Ron wasn't exactly the brightest person but he still had not completely grasped the fact that I was in love with him. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I couldn't find the courage to say it.

I sat there is the bath for close to an hour. I finally got out, got dressed and walked to the door. When I unlocked it and opened the door, I came face to face with the beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed boy from my dreams. I could not move. Should I say something or not?

"What are you doing here Malfoy," I asked hoping I hadn't turned as red as I felt.

"It is the prefect bathroom Granger!" he snapped at me but without the anger he usually had in his voice.

"Whatever Malfoy, now move out of my way," I yelled as I pushed past him. I did not want to be so harsh but I had to, I could not let him think that I had any weakness for him. It was so hard to do with those amazing silvery blue eyes starring right at me, they cut through me like a knife. I started walking in a hurry back to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Vexatious

I would like to thank My cousin Joey and friend Kylie for reading my story and helping with the spelling and grammer stuff.

I would also like to thank **_ellezeigcruz, jules critic, macer0307, pg13717,and WilsDragon _**for favoriting my story and also for having my story on alert.

**Please review!** without reviews I won't know if you like the story enough for me to continue!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Draco's POV**

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door letting out a sigh. She is so beautiful when she is mad. Those big, beautiful, brown eyes make me melt every time I look into them. I know I should not be feeling this way, what would my parents say or do to me if they knew. Something was wrong when a Malfoy was falling for a so-called "Mudblood?" I did not know she would be in the prefect's bathroom. I only came down here to take a shower, I needed to relax I was so "excited" from the dream.

She was so beautiful, with her chocolate brown eyes, and long, wavy brown hair. I love how she says my name. She was trying so hard to be mad at me; you could hear it in her voice. When she opened the door and saw me standing on the other side, her cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of pink. I could see she was not sure what to say to me. I wanted to push her back into the bathroom. I wanted continue what we were doing this morning, but without the sleeping this time.

I did not really understand why I was in her dreams lately. It was not the first time I had been in her dreams; I had also been in her friend's dream. The weasel kings sister, Ginny. That was the first time I was in a dream that was not my own. It was just before Halloween, I was in bed starting to fall asleep when I fell in to a dream that was not my own.

I was standing in front of Ginny and she was staring past me. I was not sure she could even see me, but then I realized she was looking past me. I turn to look at what she was looking at and to my surprise; she was staring at the Slytherin table. More importantly, she was staring at the end of the table I sit at with Blaise. He has been one of my closest friends. She was just staring in his direction, when he looked up from the table she looked down. _This cannot be right. Could she really like Blaise? _ I thought to myself.

Then just as I was about to take a step forward, the dream ended. I thought to myself for a second what could have happened that I was in the little Weasley's dream. Was she really staring at Blaise? I thought she was in love with St. Potter. Maybe her dream was just that, a dream. I thought about her dream for a few minutes. I only dreamt about Ginny once, a few days later it was Hermione's dream. I decided not to dwell on these things, so I up and got ready for the day.

By the time, I finished in the shower it was almost time for lunch in the Great Hall. I picked up my cloths and got dressed. I was still wondering if maybe, by some miracle, Hermione had feelings for me. _Wait what am I thinking, I can't hope for something like that, Father would kill me. Merlin knows he can use the Cruciatus Curse from Hogsmeade._

**Hermione's POV**

When I finally made it back to the common room Luna and Ginny interrogated me. They asked me why I just ran off, why I did not what to tell them what I was dreaming.

"Girls, I already told you it was just a nightmare. I do not even really remember it. I ran out of the room because I woke up late and wanted to get a shower in, before I got dressed. I have a lot of homework to do." I explain, slightly annoyed.

"But Hermione, you were saying, 'Please, please' what were you asking for? It sounded like you were begging for something?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Hermione, and you were sweaty and flushed when you woke up. It couldn't have been nothing." Luna joined in.

"I already told you it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about. I don't even remember it anymore. Can we just drop it?"I lied to them. I could not tell them the truth what would they think of me if they knew I was dreaming about Draco that way. _Did I just call him Draco? What is wrong with me?_

"OK, Hermione, we'll let it slide. Maybe you can tell us about it later if you remember. We better get down to the Great Hall, you must be hungry, and it's almost lunch time." Ginny said I knew she was mad at me, but I just could not tell them what happened. It seemed so real.

"Alright let's go." I said and we left the common room to head down stairs.

When we got down to the Great Hall, we walked down the long Gryffindor table and found Harry and Ron, which was not a big surprise. Ron was always hungry and Harry and Ron were inseparable. The sky in the Great hall had a few clouds so I knew the weather was not too bad outside. I figured I would eat lunch then head out to sit by the lake and get a head on my homework. I was not really paying attention to anyone around me. Ginny and Luna were in the same year so they were discussing classes and homework. Ron and Harry were talking about the upcoming Quidditch game. I still do not understand how they can talk about it so much. No wonder they are always trying to copy off me.

"Hermione, did you hear what I just said?" Harry snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, no, Harry sorry what did you say?" I felt somewhat bad for not listening.

"I said, 'did-you-notice-Malfoy-is-staring-at-you?'" he sounded like he was about to punch someone.

"No. He is. He can't be. Why would he be staring at me? He is probably looking right passed me Harry. Don't get so upset." I turned to glance at the Slytherin table and Draco looked away from me immediately.

This school year has been so stressful. I didn't need another distraction or problem to arise. Harry and Ron went back to their conversation and Ginny and Luna tried to get me to talk with them.

"Hermione, are you ok? You seem distracted today. Is it about that dream you…" Ginny started to say but I cut her off.

"Shh, I don't want Ron and Harry to know about that. All they will do is fuss over me. I really don't want them to know, they will just blow things out of proportion. Harry will think that it is a sign of some sort. I have enough to deal with." I whispered to her.

"Alright fine then, I'll drop it. Do you want to go out by the lake later to study? I have Quidditch practice right now. But will you meet Luna and me after? We could really use your help." She seemed so intent on getting me to go, I agreed.

This is weird. What is going on today? Oh well, maybe it is just me, that dream really messed me up. Just then, I heard an owl come into the Great Hall. Why would an owl be coming into the Great Hall now? It is not breakfast. The owl was beautiful, a chocolate brown with white on the tips of its wings. The owl landed in front of me, but I was not expecting any mail today. I reached out to the owl and she did the same. I took the letter from her leg and opened it.

The letter read:

_**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**_

_**I have to explain a few things to you. First of which, you are not a Granger. The Grangers are very good friends of our family so do not be worried you were in very good hands. Your mother and I were forced to leave you with them when You-Know-Who first threatened the wizarding world. We know you have had a few problems at school with certain students and we know that you are part of "Dumbledore's Army". We have received regular letters from the Grangers' letting us know how you were doing. We have kept in touch with the Weasley's about the wizarding side of your life. You are a pureblood witch Hermione! You are the last heir to our family line. We are very sorry we did not tell you sooner but we hope you find it in your heart to forgive us. We will explain everything to you when we see you. If you could please meet with us next Saturday on your trip to Hogsmeade, we will be waiting at the Hogshead. Hermione your mother and I know that this is a lot of information to process but please do not tell any of your friends about this. We know that Harry and Ron will not take this well at first. However, we know you may think this is some kind of trap so, you may bring Ginny with you and no one else.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. P**__**rince**_

"Oh NO!" I could not handle this I had to leave. I got up from the table with the letter in my hand and ran to the Black lake. I did not stop until I got to the waters' edge. I fell to my knees, and buried my face in my hands.

"This can't be happening. My whole life has been one big lie!" I did not realize I said it aloud until I heard someone behind me.

"Nothing can be that bad Mudblood!"


	3. Revelations

Wow over 300 hits, Thanks everyone!

I would like to give a shout out to**_ lcooley_**, for favoriting my story and giving me my first review!

Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

**_"Oh NO!" I could not handle this I had to leave. I got up from the table with the letter in my hand and ran to the Black lake. I did not stop until I got to the waters' edge. I fell to my knees, and buried my face in my hands._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's POV**

I came down to the Great Hall for lunch, although I was not particularly hungry. Blaise made an attempt to talk to me but I wasn't in the mood. I had told him about the dreams I had. I could not believe how excited he was about the Weasel Girl having a dream about him. I don't really know why he likes her so much.

After a few minutes, I told Blaise I was heading outside to get some fresh air and go for a walk. I got up and glanced at the Gryffindor table Hermione looked like she was upset with the weasel girl and loony. I turned and headed out to the Black Lake. I walked along the waters' edge before I sat down just out of view from the castle. I don't think I was out here very long when I heard someone running.

I got up and started walking to the sound. It wasn't long before I found her with her hands buried in her face.

"This can't be happening. My whole life has been one big lie!" she said in a whisper. I don't think she realized anyone was around her.

"Nothing can be that bad Mudblood!" I hated using that word but I knew that if I didn't my father would punish me later.

"What… I…. What are you doing here Malfoy? Why are you out here hiding?" she stuttered. She looked absolutely devastated. I could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Your life can't be that depressing Granger. You don't have to be so dramatic. I wasn't hiding either. I have a few things on my mind, is all." I didn't want her to see that I really did care how she was feeling. I had come to sit by the lake to think. I wasn't expecting for someone to come out here.

"What makes you think you know anything about my life….I don't even know anymore." The last part she said I almost didn't hear her.

I knew my father would curse me for this but he came out before I had a chance to think, "What's the matter then? Are you ok?"

**_Hermione's POV_**

I couldn't believe he just asked me what was wrong. Should I tell him? No, they told me only to tell Ginny. "Why should I tell you, Malfoy? You can't stand me remember," I pointed at myself, "I'm a "Mudblood."

"Your little friends aren't here, and you seem upset. Do you want to talk or not?" this couldn't be Draco. Could I really trust him? I wanted so bad to tell him that I was a pureblood so he would stop calling me a Mudblood, but I couldn't tell him. He would never understand. He will just find a way to torture me with it later.

"No… I mean Yes….. I mean, I don't know. I'm not supposed to say anything. Just leave me alone Draco!" Oh, no, did I just call him by his first name. Before I could think, I got up and ran back to the castle. I didn't look back and I didn't stop running until reach the stairs to the dorms.

**Draco's POV**

How could she just get up and run away? Wait, did she just call me Draco? I stood there for awhile stunned at what had just happened. I have never been in this situation, I felt bad for her. As I started walking back to the castle, I came across a piece of parchment on the ground. _**Maybe this is Hermione's**_, I thought as I bent down to pick it up. I folded it and put it in my back pocket.

I made my way back to the Slytherin common room and Blaise was waiting for me. I walked over and sat across from him. My mind was reeling. I thought about how she called me "Draco" and not "Malfoy." The way she said my name was like hearing an angel sing.

"Hey Blaise," my mind was still a little preoccupied with all that happened by the lake.

"Hey Drake, did you get enough fresh air?" he seemed distracted.

"Yeah, I guess. I was kind of interrupted. What's wrong with you thought?" I didn't really want to hear the answer he was about to give.

"Draco, I-I can't stop thinking about her. I want to talk to her, but I don't know how."

"What are you talking about? More importantly WHO are you talking about?" I was so confused at his statement.

"Ginny. Draco, she's all I think about anymore. Do you think I should go up to her and ask to speak with her or should I just send her a letter?" I have never seen him so desperate.

"I don't think walking up to her would be such a great idea Blaise. Why don't you just send her a letter? That way if she doesn't like you, you won't look like the biggest fool."

At that Blaise got up and went to his dorm. Maybe I should have been a little easier on him. Well, I guess he can figure things out for himself since I have a lot to figure out myself. I got up from the sofa, and walked to my dorm. As I pushed my door open, I remembered I had a letter in my back pocket. I took the letter out and began to unfold it. I stopped half way because I wasn't sure I should. _**But what is it isn't Hermione's.**_

I sat down on my bed, with the half opened letter in my hands. What if she found out that I opened the letter? Will she be mad at me? Does it matter? My mind was racing through every possible way she would respond to me having her letter. After almost an hour of debating I got up the courage to finish opening the letter.

_**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**_

_**I have to explain a few things to you. First of which, you are not a Granger. The Grangers are very good friends of our family so do not be worried you were in very good hands. Your mother and I were forced to leave you with them when You-Know-Who first threatened the wizarding world. We know you have had a few problems at school with certain students and we know that you are part of "Dumbledore's Army". We have kept in touch with the Weasley's about the wizarding side of your life. You are a pureblood witch Hermione! You are the last heir to our family line. We are very sorry we did not tell you sooner but we hope you find it in your heart to forgive us. We will explain everything to you when we see you. If you could please meet with us next Saturday on your trip to Hogsmeade, we will be waiting at the Hogshead. Hermione your mother and I know that this is a lot of information to process but please do not tell any of your friends about this. We know that Harry and Ron will not take this well at first. However, we know you may think this is some kind of trap so; you may bring Ginny with you and no one else.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Prince**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Granger was a Pureblood! Maybe I do have a chance with her after all!

**Hermione's POV**

I made my way back to the common room, and once again Ginny was waiting for me, this time without Luna. I thought maybe I should tell her what my letter said. She has to go with me.

"Hey Hermione, are you ok? You ran off earlier and I couldn't find you." Ginny said.

"I know, I'm sorry but Ginny we need to talk. That letter I got at lunch was kind of scary. I don't know what to think anymore." I wasn't sure how to tell her so I thought maybe I should just show her. I went to retrieve the letter from my pocket, when I realized it was missing!

"Oh, no, Ginny the letter, it's missing!"


	4. Secrets

Sorry for not updating. A side from this chapter I already have the next 3 chapters done. I'm just editing them.

I would like to thank Goth Princess Kyra, for favoriting my story and having it on story alert. I would also like to thank -typing-pictures-, Dinkle, mjuzz, perfectmess, and Wolfwifey0611 for having my story on story alert.

Enjoy! Please Review, I like getting them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's POV**

"Ginny, I have checked everywhere for my letter. I've turned my trunk upside down and all my cloths inside out. Where could it be?" I was frantic. I hadn't found my letter and we are supposed to be in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Today is Thursday! I was anxious.

"I don't know Hermione. You still haven't told me exactly why that letter is so important. What did it say?" I still hadn't told Ginny what the letter said, I couldn't even say it to myself.

"I already told you I can't say it. It's really big news and I have to meet the people who sent me the letter this weekend in Hogsmeade. I need you to go with me Ginny. I can't go by myself."

"OK, I'll go with you, but you need to tell me what was in that letter. And why can't you take Ron or Harry with you again?"

"Because they can't know anything until after this Saturday. You are the only one that can know about this. The letter told me that you and only you could know!"

Ginny and I continued talking a while longer be for we went to bed that night. She asked me if I retraced my steps from the day I got the letter and I did. I still couldn't find it. She wanted to know what the letter said but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. She is my best friend and I can't even tell her my secret. I still don't understand how after 16 years, I can find out in one letter that I am not the person I thought I was. That I am the last heir of a pure blood wizard family. I want so bad to throw this in Draco's face. But I am not allowed to say anything to anyone but Ginny until after this Saturday. I guess I will just have to tell Ginny without the letter. I just don't know when I am going to find the courage to tell her.

**Draco's POV**

I still can't get over it. Hermione is a pureblood. Well, according to this letter, I have read and reread it about 6 times. I showed the letter to Blaise so I could ask him for advice on what to do. I wanted to give her the letter back but I didn't know how. I thought with Blaise being so clever, he could figure something out.

"Blaise, what do I do? Should I send her the letter, or should I write to her and tell her to meet me somewhere to give her the letter back?"

"Drake, write to her and tell her to meet you by the Black Lake where you saw her when she dropped it. Then you can talk to her for a while. Tell her to come alone. I need your advice on something too."

"Ok, I'll write the letter to her right now, but what could you possibly need help with?"

"Well, see, I wrote Ginny a letter but I don't know if I should send it or tell her to meet me so I can give it to her. I don't want her to run from me before she really knows me."

"Blaise, what did you just tell me to do?" I asked him hoping he would get the hint. To my surprise he did very quickly. He mumbled something about how he would send the letter the next night, so she had less time to change her mind. I sat in my room thinking about what I should put in the letter to Hermione for a while before getting up and writing it.

I wrote:

_**Hermione,**_

_**Meet me by the lake after dinner tomorrow night. I have to speak with you, it is very important. Please come alone! I will not show up if I see you have friends with you!**_

I didn't sign my name for fear she would not show up or she would purposely bring Potty and Weasel. I sealed the letter and tapped it with my wand; it immediately disappeared.

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny went to bed, so I went down to the common room to think about what was going happen on Saturday. I didn't know what I was going to say to these people who say they are my parents and how they claim I am a pureblood wizard. As I sat there in the silence for a while lost in my thought I was surprised when all of a sudden a letter was floating in mid-air, in front of my face. I slowly reached out to take the letter, and found my name on the front. When I opened and read the letter I was very shocked to see that the sender failed to leave a name. I was apprehensive about going to meet a complete stranger but I figured if this person was so keen on meeting me, I really had nothing to lose. I carefully folded the paper and placed it in my robe and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

I woke up in the morning feeling better than I had in a few days. I showered dressed and went to breakfast. My classes all seemed to fly by fairly quickly. Before I knew it, it was dinner time. I went down to the great hall after studying for a few hours in the library. I sat down in my usual spot in front of Harry and Ron. I was a little nervous about going out to the lake after dinner. I still couldn't figure out who would have sent me the letter. I had a couple of guesses, but no definite answer. I didn't eat very much and excused myself from the table early, then went to the restroom to get prepared to walk down to the lake.

I kept my right hand at my side close to my wand, as I walked down to the lake. I was almost completely dark outside, so I was even more nervous than before. I slowly approached the lake, and was almost to the water when I heard a twig snap behind me. I grabbed my wand and spun around ready to attack; I had my wand at the throat of whoever was behind me.

I was so scared I was shaking. Then I heard his voice.

"I was wondering when you would show up." he said to me.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked him without lowering my wand.

"I thought you would have figured it out my now, Granger. I was the one that sent you the letter."

I gasped and almost lowered my wand but lifted it back up when he took a step closer.

**Draco's POV**

I took a step towards her and she raised her wand back to my throat. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sneak up on her like this, _I thought to myself.

"What are you going to do with that Granger; I'm not here to hurt you. I swear!" I put my hands up showing her I didn't have my wand.

She lowered her wand before for she spoke, "What do you want Draco?"

"Wow, no Malfoy this time? I wanted to talk to you about something. I found this the other day when you ran away from me." I pulled out the letter, "It was on the ground and I thought I should return it to you."

"Why did you keep it? You could have given it back to me a long time ago. Wait, you didn't read it did you?"

"Yes, I did. I was curious as to why you were so upset on Saturday. I know what you are thinking, and yes, I genuinely care that you were upset." I couldn't believe I was being so open with her.

"Just hand me the letter Draco and you can go back to hating me!" she tried to reach for it but I pulled it back just out of her reach.

"Are you going to go meet these people, Hermione?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Yes, Draco, if you must know, I am. Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters because you shouldn't go. As much as I would like for you to really be a pure blood, this could be a trap Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of our year."

"It's none of your business Draco. For your information I am very smart, and I am taking Ginny with me. Now hand over my letter!"

I am really going to get in trouble for this, "Why don't you allow me to accompany you and the Weaslette. It couldn't hurt to have somebody else on your side, and I am curious to see if this is all true." I shook the letter.

"If it will get you to hand over the letter, Draco, fine you can go but you have to meet us there. I don't want Harry or Ron to know you are anywhere near me." She took her wand back out of her pocket and lifted it once again to my throat, "Just so we are clear, do not call Ginny anything other than Ginny, or I'll jinx you! Are we clear?"

I nodded my head and handed her back her letter. She took it and pushed passed me on the way back to the castle. I turned and watched her walk away. I started to follow her back up to the castle keeping my distance.

"Hermione," I called out.

She turned slowly, "Yes, Draco?"

"What time should I meet you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Meet us inside the Hogs Head at 1 o'clock."

"OK, see you then."

When we reach the Grand Stair case, she went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and I went down to the Slytherin common room.


	5. Awareness

**Ok Guys sorry for the long wait. I haven't had internet. GRR. But I have the next couple of chapters ready to go. I will post one a day until all the chapters are up, then maybe every 3 or 4 days.**** I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you have any questions or comments please leave a Review and I will get back to you A.S.A.P.**

**I would like to thank….._Rein Lin_, for favoriting my story and having it on alert and_ Phoenix-Dreamer16, SlytherinLuver_ for having my story on alert.**

**And thank you to _Phoenix-Dreamer16_ For reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione's POV**

I made my way back to the castle trying to reorganize my thoughts. _Why is Draco being so nice to me, and why did he call me Hermione?_ Well, I mean that is my name but why? I was so lost in my thoughts that I don't really know how I made it back to the common room. Upon entering the common room I heard the buzz of people talking but because I was so deep in my own thought, I didn't hear Harry calling me. He pulled me by the arm and stopped me mid-step, almost knocking me off of my feet in the process.

"Mione, Hermione, what is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately and you didn't hear me when I called you when you came into the common room." His voice was unsteady, like he was afraid of my answer. Ron came to stand behind him.

He was concerned but I tried to brush it off, "I'm fine Harry. I promise I just have a lot on my mind. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to bed I'm tired."

"OK, Mione, I'm just worried about you."

"Good night Harry. Good night Ron."

"Good night Hermione." He sounded disappointed.

"Good night Mione." Ron said from behind Harry.

I made my way up the stairs to the dorm room. Ginny was sitting on her bad studying. I walked over and sat at the foot of her bed. My mind was reeling. I couldn't think straight and I had to talk to someone.

"Gin, I don't know what to do. I feel like my world was turned upside down."

"Why do you say that? And where did you go during dinner?"

"Well, last night I got a letter it didn't say who it was from. It only said for me to meet them down by the lake after dinner."

"Wait, you did what? What did they want? Why did you go by yourself? Are you crazy?"

"Gin, calm down, I went down there to see who sent me the letter. It was Malfoy. He found my letter the day I got it. He said I dropped it on the way back up to the castle." I paused then said, "He said he wants to be there tomorrow, he is going to meet us inside so Ron and Harry don't know he is there. He thinks that it is bad for me to go meet the people who sent me the letter, and that he cares about me."

"Do you believe him? I mean it is Ferret, Hermione. Maybe he's lying and this whole thing is a trap."

"Yeah I do, I know who he is but he really seemed concerned tonight. He also seemed surprise by the letter and I really don't think he has anything to do with the letter. Please don't call him that, I-"

Just then, Ginny received a letter out of thin air just like mine.

**Ginny's POV**

Hermione and I were talking about her letter and the Ferret, when out of nowhere a letter popped up in front of me. I didn't know what to think as I reached out to take the letter that was floating in mid-air. I glanced at Hermione; she nodded, so I took the letter. On the front was my name. Not Ginny or Gin, but Ginevra Weasley. I unfolded the letter, it read:

_**Dear Ginevra,**_

_**I would like to meet with you tomorrow in Hogsmeade. Please do me the honor of meeting me at the Hogs Head at 1 o'clock. Do not be alarmed I am not trying to hurt you I only wish to speak with you. I will be waiting for you. Good night.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Blaise Zambini**_

"Hermione, it's from Blaise! Look!" I practically threw the letter at Hermione.

Hermione gazed at the letter; her eyes were wide in shock. I wanted to know what she was thinking. She looked like she wanted to laugh. Why would she laugh at a time like this? This wasn't a laughing matter.

"Why do you look like you are going to laugh Hermione? What's wrong with you?" I was so torn between excitement and anger. I had dreamt about Blaise before. They weren't sexual dreams, most of the time they were innocent dreams. I would dream he would come up to me in the hallway or stare at me across the Great Hall. I was scared of these dreams because I liked Blaise, but I wasn't supposed to. He was one of the Slytherin Sex Gods. He and Draco were known to be able to have any girl they wanted. I was a Gryffindor, I was only heard of because I spent so much time around the "Golden Trio". I was also a year younger.

"Ginny, the letter from Draco popped up, out of nowhere just like this one." She giggled, and then said. "It must be a Slytherin thing. I want to laugh because he sounds a bit like Draco did after dinner. He sounds like he is genuinely interested in meeting you tomorrow. Although he must have spoken with Draco, because that is the same place and time we are supposed to meet Draco, before we meet my birthparents."

"Birthparents? Hermione is that what the letter is about? You still haven't showed it to me; I mean you haven't really explained it very well. Can I see it?" I was hoping she would let me see the letter.

She pulled out the letter from her pocket and handed it to me. I read the letter and finally grasped why Hermione had been so on edge the past week. She must have felt like her life was flipped upside down. I couldn't imagine how she must feel. She just found out her parents were her god-parents, her real parents were in hiding and that she was a pure-blood witch. I didn't even know what to say to her.

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny looked worried. She stared at the parchment I had received just a week ago, and oddly enough knowing she and Draco had read the letter calmed me slightly. I still had to meet the people calling themselves my real parents, but I knew I could handle it with Ginny there. I had no idea what Draco would be getting out of being there with Ginny and I at the Hogs Head. Although now not only was Draco Malfoy going to be there, but Blaise Zambini would be there too, even though his excuse was to see Ginny.

"Gin, are you ok?" I wasn't sure she was breathing.

"Hermione, I had no idea that it was this important. Your real parents are pure-bloods. You are the last one besides your parents, in your family. How could my parents know about it and not tell us?" she seemed genuinely hurt by all the information her parents knew and kept from the both of us.

"Ginny, I don't know why they didn't tell us but they must have had good reason not to. You-Know-Who what still out there, they must not have wanted to risk my parent's safety or mine. I don't know why all of this is just coming out but tomorrow we will find out the answers to all of our questions." I was still a bit nervous; OK a lot nervous about the meeting tomorrow.

"What am I going to do about Blaise though? He wants to meet me tomorrow when we have to meet your parents. Why in the name of Godric would he want to talk to me in the first place?"

"Gin I have a feeling that he was already thinking about that. I think that he and Draco are purposely going to be there with us in case it's a trap. I don't know why they want to protect us but since we can't tell Harry and Ron, I guess Draco and Blaise is the next best thing." Just as I finished my sentence Lavender and Parvati came bouncing into the room.

"Ron is so gorgeous, isn't he? I can't take my eyes off of him." Lavender sounded as though she was trying to make me jealous, but I didn't really care. Ron and I had kissed but there were no sparks. Granted after the dreams I have had of Draco, Ron just didn't come close to him. Lavender and Parvati continued talking, so I told Ginny I would talk to her in the morning before we left for Hogsmeade.

"I think you should go for it Lavender. I think Ron likes you. You should go after him tomorrow. We are all going to Hogsmeade." I was hoping she would talk the hint.

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean I thought you liked him?" I knew she really didn't care about my feelings but I needed her to distract Ron tomorrow so he and Harry wouldn't follow Ginny and I.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go for it." And with that she and Pavarti continued talking in a whisper about what they would wear and where they would happen to come across Ron and Harry tomorrow in Hogsmeade. I leaned back onto my pillow and slowly surrendered to the sleep that I knew I desperately needed. Soon I found myself dreaming.

_**Once again, I was in the dark room I had been in many times. This time felt somewhat different to me though. I could feel his arms wrapped around me. We are lying in his bed. I slowly turned around and my eyes met beautiful blue ones. He pulled me closer to him and gently pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was not eager or demanding, but soft and careful. He slowly slid his hand up my side from my hip to my shoulder, then up to cup my cheek. He was always so gentle with me, like I was a porcelain doll. We continued to kiss for a while, but I felt like I had been hit in the head by a bludger. When I pulled back from his embrace slightly, he greeted me.**_

"_**Good morning, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" his voice was like music to my ears.**_

"_**I'm fine, my love. Why do you ask? Where are we?" the last question sounded weird I knew where we were, we were in his dorm room at Hogwarts. And why in the world would he be asking how I feel. I felt fine **_

"_**We are at home, remember, Malfoy Manor?" he paused, sat up, and reached down for my left hand. That's when I saw the most beautiful three stoned diamond ring around my ring finger, it was beautiful. The center stone was a square cut diamond, and on one side was a square cut ruby, on the other a square cut emerald. Of course they were set in silver, a little more of the Slytherin colors than Gryffindor, but that was ok with me.**_

"_**I-I-I'm not. N-No, this can't be happening! What's going on?" I sat up trying to remember anything, but I couldn't remember what had happened in the last five years.**_

"_**Darling, are you feeling alright, what's the matter?"**_

"_**I-I'm not y-y-your wife, am I?" the room started spinning and then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, he was gone and I was alone in his bed. **_


	6. Conversations

**As promised here is the next chapter. I realized because of **_Phoenix-Dreamer16(thank you)_** that my chapters were ending badly, I think i fixed the problem! ****Reviews are always welcome. So please leave one.**

**I would like to thank you all for reading my story 1,166 Hits!**

**I would also like to thank _lcooley, Phoenix-Dreamer16, and Lua, _For your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Draco's POV**

My eyes popped open, I sat up in my bed and glance at my clock; it was five after six in the morning. _Did I just dream Hermione and I were married? _ This was crazy; I wonder if she saw what I just saw. I got out of bed and went to take a shower and get changed. Today I was going with Blaise to Hogsmeade. We both had our reasons. My reason for going was to see if Hermione was really a pureblood and to protect her if it was a trap. Blaise on the other had just wanted to talk to Ginny. We had talked last night before he sent her the letter. He knew we would be at the Hogs Head and thought that would be the best opportunity to meet with her since her brother, Weasel and his friend, Potty wouldn't be around.

When I got back to my room, I found Blaise sitting in my chair. I didn't think he would be up so early but I guess he thought the same about me.

"Blaise what are you doing here, it's 6:30." I questioned.

"I couldn't sleep very well. I had a dream about Ginny. It scared me awake this morning."

I knew I would regret this, "What was the dream about Blaise?"

"Well, Ginny and I were walking out on the grounds, and we were talking. We walked for while from the Black Lake to the Quidditch Pitch. We were standing in the middle of the field when I reached out to take her hand," he paused, "I kneeled down, and asked her to marry me! She said yes, and then in the blink of an eye she was gone. I woke up confused as ever. What the in the name of Salazar could that dream mean. I only just found out she dreams about me, now I'm dreaming about her?" he questioned but I wondered about something he said.

"Blaise, did you just say you asked her to marry you, and that she said yes?"

"Yeah and then she was gone." He looked at me like I was asking a dumb question.

"Don't you remember me telling you that that's what happens when I dream about Hermione? I think Ginny may have had the same dream she knows exactly what happened last night! The reason why she just disappeared after she said yes was because she woke up!"

"Drake, are you serious? No, you can't be right. That means that the last couple of dreams I have had of her, she has had too?"

"You've had more dreams than just this one? How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"Well, for one, I am not a little girl telling her best friend about her dreams. Two, I didn't think they were important because they were just harmless dreams about talking in hallways or me staring at her from our table in the Great Hall. Three, why would I worry about them I didn't think she would be having the same dream. It never occurred to me that she could."

"She has dreamt every dream you have had, including the one from last night. I guess you two will have a lot to discuss today in Hogsmeade. I wonder what she will say about last night's dream. "

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'll ask her about it when we talk today. So, what exactly is going to happen today?" he still didn't fully understand my reasons for going to the Hogs Head today. I knew I would have to explain myself sooner or later.

"Alright, remember last Saturday when I found Hermione's letter," Blaise nodded and I went on, "Well, I opened the letter. It said she's a pure blood! Today she is supposed to meet her birth parents at the Hogs Head. I told her I wanted to go to see if she was really a pure blood, but I really just wanted to go so I could protect her if it was a trap."

Blaise studied my face before he spoke, "So, if she really is a pure blood, you are going date her? And if it's a trap you're going to protect her?"

"If she says yes, I want to date her. If she isn't a pure blood you know how father will react. He'll torture me! But I can't let anyone hurt her."

"OK Drake, so why doesn't she take Potty or Weasel with her? Aren't they her best friends?"

"Unfortunately, they are her best friends but the letter said they can't know about the meeting or the letter. The only one that they will allow her to tell is Ginny."

"Ok, oh Drake last night I sent Ginny the letter, I told her I would wait for her at the Hogs Head at 1 o'clock. I know you told me that is what time you are meeting Hermione, so I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to go there alone."

"You did that on purpose, but it's alright, now I won't have to walk into the Hogs Head alone either. Alright now let go down to the Great Hall." We got up and left my room. Slowly we made our way up the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**Ginny's POV (from the dream)**

_**Blaise and I walked down to the Black Lake. My dreams always felt so real, like he was really talking back to me. We talked about school, our likes and dislikes. Slowly we made our way to the water's edge. I felt his hand reach for mine and gladly laced my fingers with his. We had walked from the Black Lake, which was his favorite place, to the Quidditch**__**Pitch, being my favorite place. We had walked to the middle of the field when I realized my arm being pulled back slightly I turned to face Blaise. **_

_**He was kneeling down in front of me still holding my hand, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I know what we have been through to get here today, but," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "I will be here for you and promise to protect you always. I will love you until the day I die. Will you marry me?" he opened the box upon saying the last word to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. It was a heart shaped diamond set in sterling silver, and along the sides had mini-emerald and ruby stones, which I assumed were to represent out houses. **_

"_**Yes, Blaise, I will marry you!" Before I could grasp what was happening, I woke up.**_

"What in the name of Godric just happened?" I all but yelled as I sat up. Hermione was already dressed.

"Gin, what is it? Are you ok?" Hermione's eyes were glued to me.

"Hermione, what time is it?" I asked but it was still kind of dark outside.

"It's only about a quarter after six, Ginny, why?"

"Oh, ok thank god. I had the strangest dream."

"What was it about?"

"Well, I was walking with Blaise, here at Hogwarts, and he asked me to marry him. I said yes!"

"Wow Ginny! What's up with that? You guys aren't even dating. Come to think of it have you two ever even talked? Why would you dream something like that?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't like any of my usual dreams, it kind of felt like he was leading where the dream went. No, we haven't talked, but that will have changed after this afternoon. When I dream about Blaise, it's like he is actually talking to me. All I know is that it kind of felt nice, like it was right somehow. Oh well, I don't think that it's anything to worry about. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think that it means anything. I kind of had a similar dream about Draco last night but we were already married. I guess our imaginations are just running wild huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I do know what you are talking about though, it's like Blaise is talking by himself, like he would if I were to talk to him face to face. I guess we can ask them later. Since we are up why don't I get dressed and we will go to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Hermione nodded her head agreement. I got out of bed and went to my trunk to gather my clothes for the day. I told Hermione I would meet her in the common room when I was done getting ready seeing as she was already dressed.

**Hermione's POV**

I went down to the common room to wait for Ginny. I didn't know what to make of the dreams she and I had been having. We both said that the dreams felt real. My dream of being married to Draco was pretty surprising to say the least. I don't know why a Malfoy would even be interested in me. Draco had been showing a great interest since I spoke with him last Saturday. I was in all of my classes. He had been since the beginning of the year. We never spoke to one another except when necessary. We walked by each other countless times.

I was sitting in my favorite chair by the fire thinking about the dreams and encounters I had with Draco. When I went to meet the person who sent that letter, I wasn't expecting for it to be him. Granted I was relieved it was him, I wasn't sure exactly why. He had come unarmed. I don't know if he did that so I would trust him or if he was just dumb. He talked to me with a different tone in his voice than he usually had with me. He spoke to me with kindness, compassion, and genuine concern. I did not know that he had it in him to be kind. He did mention that he thought that it was unwise of me to go meet my so-called parents alone. Even with Ginny he felt he would need to be there to protect us. Why he felt that need I may never know. I wanted to know what we should do if it turned out to be a trap. Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, I don't think it would be very difficult for them to disguise themselves and try to take us prisoner, or kill us.

I didn't want to think about it any longer. I was going to meet my real parents. I was brought back immediately to reality when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned quickly and was surprised at the person standing behind me.

"Ronald, what's wrong with you are you trying to scare me to death?" I felt a little bad for hitting his arm as I said it.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you, but you didn't have to hit me you know. I didn't sleep very well last night. I came down here to think but I saw you sitting here and you kind of looked like you were pretty out of it. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm fine. You and Harry really shouldn't worry so much. I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'll be fine Ginny and I are going talk today in Hogsmeade, maybe I'll be better when she and I talk." I was really hoping that I would be a little less out of it after today.

"Ok, I guess. But while you and Ginny talk what are Harry and I supposed to do?"

"Oh Ron. Why don't you ask Lavender, Parvati and Luna to meet you and Harry at the Three Broomsticks for some butter beers? I personally know that Lavender has a big crush on you." _I hope he takes the bait, _I thought. I didn't need him and Harry wondering into the Hogs Head.

"Are you sure? She doesn't really talk to me. How do you know she likes me?"

"I share a room with her Ronald. I hear what she tells Parvati. She was staring at you last night."

He didn't say anything after that, he only turned and went back up to the Boys dormitories. I sat back down in the chair for another couple of minutes. Ginny finally came down the stairs. She told me she wanted to make sure she looked pretty before we went down to breakfast. I guess now that she knows Blaise might be watching her she doesn't want to give him a reason to look away. Ginny and I made our way down to the Great Hall, and to our surprise the Slytherin Sex Gods were the only two people at their table.


	7. Anticipation

**Ok so I got an anonymous review and that person did not like my story. It's ok thought. I would like to say once again this is my first story and I may change the title. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I am sorry to the anonymous reviewer that they did not like the story, but i will continue write because i like it and so do many others.**

**Here you go everyone. Thanks for reading. This is a pretty long chapter. I hope it's not too long and I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you guys are thinking by leaving a review!**

**Thank you to _Phoenix-Dreamer16, ThunderBoltsAndLightning, Nica Lee, __grassandsafetypinsandthings _For your reviews. Thank you to** **_Maddi Ross, grassandsafetypinsandthings, princess-cutiepie-89, EllieMay Duncan, and DracoMalfoyPrinceofSlytherin_**** for favortiting my story. Thank you to SlytherinLuver, CeliaRozanneCourte, ThunderBoltsAndLightning, zabinilover, Edove, grassandsafetypinsandthings for putting my story on alert!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Draco's POV **

After breakfast, Blaise and I walked back to the Slytherin common room. We talked about our plan for the day. We were going to leave and be the first ones to Hogsmeade. We didn't want Potty and Weasel to know we were even there. Around noon we started making our way down to Hogsmeade. We were happy that we didn't see anyone we didn't want to see. I had so much going through my head Blaise stopped talking to me. I knew what my father would do to me if he found out I was going to protect Hermione if this letter and meeting turned out to be a trap.

Following our talk about how things were going to go today, we sat in silence. I thought about the how I was feeling about Hermione. She was so beautiful. Her hair, although a bit wild, was chocolate brown, and when she absentmindedly tucked the bit of hair covering her eyes behind her ear, I knew she was thinking hard about something. Her eyes, also a stunning chocolate brown, had me mesmerized. She was tall, but still shorter than I am, and she had a very slender body. Her chest, albeit only a small B, was still enough for me. Her butt was not big but not small either. Hermione was very smart, the top in girl in our year, I am the top boy. She was so strong for having such a small frame. Although I knew not to cross her again, not after the punch she landed in our third year.

I was brought back out of my thoughts when Blaise all but punched my shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I questioned.

"Drake, I have been trying to get your attention for the last 20 minutes. What is wrong with you? It's time for us to leave." He sounded agitated.

I stood up from where I sat and followed him out of the portrait to the Grand Stair Case. We walked fairly fast trying to get to our destination before we were seen.

**Hermione's POV**

Breakfast was uneventful; Blaise and Draco sat in their usual spot. We gave each other glances but went about our normal routine. After breakfast Ginny and I went upstairs to get ready for our meeting. I wasn't sure what to wear, or how to do my hair. I knew later I would probably regret asking her but I asked Lavender for help. I told her I was going with Ginny to talk while she went with Ron and Harry, but she kept asking so many questions. I told her I did fancy a boy in our year but I hadn't gotten the courage to say anything. I asked her if she would just help me get ready in case I saw him. She agreed. She picked out a pair of jeans and to my surprise, she allowed me to borrow her shirt. It was a purple button up shirt; the top button was only about half an inch from my cleavage. I knew anyone who looked at me could see down my shirt. I put on my black boots she had pulled out of the bottom of my trunk that I had forgotten were there. Lavender then turned her attention to my hair. She used a glamour charm to curl my hair into very tiny, very tight curls. Ginny dressed similar to me, again with Lavender's help, except that her hair was only just a gentle wave. We grabbed our jackets as it wasn't the warmest day outside, and headed down the stairs to meet Ron and Harry, before we went to Hogsmeade.

"Wow Mione, You look really pretty! You too Ginny! Why are you two so dressed up?" Harry exclaimed as Ginny and I made our way down the stairs.

"Thank you," she and I said in unison, I continued, "We just felt like it. Are you both ready to go?"

They nodded and we made our way over to the portrait and climbed through. We walked down the stairs and out through the main entrance of the school. On our way to Hogsmeade we talked about school, and Ginny and the boys talked about Quiddich. Their first match was going to be in one week, they were going to play Slytherin. I promised them I would be there to watch the game.

I was beginning to get nervous the closer we came to Hogsmeade. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like crazy. My mind was racing over what was going to happen in less than thirty minutes. I hadn't even seen Blaise and Draco on the way down here. Harry interrupted my thoughts with a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hermione, are you alright? You haven't said much and you weren't really looking at anything." Why did he have to ask me what was wrong so many times?

"Yes, Harry I'm fine. I told you and Ron last night that I would be fine once Ginny and I talk. Why don't you guys go ahead to the Three Broomsticks, we'll meet up with you later. OK?"

"I guess, but where are you Ginny going to go? Will you two be ok by yourselves? Ron and I can follow…" but he was cut off my Ron.

"Harry, I already told Lavender to meet us at the Three Broomsticks. She is bringing Parvati and Luna with her. She said Luna was looking forward to seeing you." I was so grateful for Ron's interruption.

"Yeah Harry, go with Ron, Hermione and I will be fine. You worry too much. We are just going to go for a walk. Hermione has a lot on her mind and she needs to get it off her chest. We'll meet you guys later, if not, we will see you guys tonight in the common room. OK?" Ginny's quick thinking might have saved us a lot of trouble later. I still didn't know how the meeting was going to go.

The boys nodded and sped up to get to the Three Broomsticks faster. Ginny and I walked, slowly in silence until the boys were far enough that they wouldn't hear us.

"Hermione, do you think Blaise and Draco backed out? I didn't see them on the way down here, and it's almost 1." She whispered.

"I know I didn't see them either. But then again they didn't want Ron and Harry to see them. Let's just hope they get here soon." I was hoping Draco didn't back out.

Ginny nodded and we walked the last few feet to the entrance of the Hogs Head. The sign was hanging from one chain and the door looked like it hadn't been opened in years. Ginny slowly pushed the door open and we walked inside. I looked around to see if I could spot Draco and Blaise but we didn't see them at first glance. Ginny and I walked cautiously to the very back of the Hogs Head, Ginny was a little ahead of me. I almost jumped out of my skin when someone grabbed me by the arm.

"AHHHHH!" I didn't realize how loud I had screamed until I saw Ginny take out her wand and spin around. I reached for my wand as well, not that it would have done any good.

"MALFOY, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ginny lowered her wand. When she said "Malfoy", I relaxed and he let go.

"No, I am not crazy. I didn't know she would scream." He looked at me like he was going to apologize, but of course he didn't. Then it was my turn to ask the questions.

"What the hell is your problem? Why would you scare me like that? Did you just get here?" my heart was beginning to slow down and I put my wand away.

Blaise answered the question, "No, we have been here since noon. We wanted to make sure the Weasel and Potty didn't see us and that they didn't follow you."

"You know you really should be more aware of your surroundings Hermione; I could have been a Death Eater trying to kidnap you." Draco smirked. Why in Godric's name is he smirking? I love it when he smirks.

"Alright you've proven our point Draco. Can we sit down now?" I was still so nervous. We sat down at the table, Ginny sat next to Blaise, and I sat next to Draco. Blaise got up fairly quickly and asked Ginny if they could go talk at the table next to us. They moved and I sat by myself with Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione saw the smirk I gave her when I talked about the Death Eaters. She did not know that I had already become one. Of course, not under my own will. The Dark Lord was very mad at my father for allowing the Prophecy to be destroyed. He told me that if I joined him, that he wouldn't kill my father, and that my mother and I would be kept safe. He also said something about me being useful for something he had planned. I was just glade I made it out alive, but I couldn't tell Hermione just yet about what I was forced to do or forced to become. Furthermore, I did not want to relive the details of that dreadful night.

"Hermione, do you even know what your parents look like or their names? How do we know they aren't here yet?"

"No, I only know that they are supposed to be here today to talk." She was playing with her hair, which I had noticed looked different from the normal slightly bushy way she usually wore it. She must have been nervous, because she wasn't normally one to play with her hair. Then two hooded figures walked up to our table and lowered their hoods. A man and a woman stood before us. They looked just as nervous as Hermione did. I slowly slid my right hand around her waist and with my left I reached for my wand.

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the woman spoke to me.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I leaned into Draco slightly.

"I feel that we should not have this conversation here, Ella. We should go somewhere a little more private," the man said to his companion, "if you will follow us Hermione, we'll explain everything shortly."

"She is not going anywhere without us," Draco gestured to himself, Blaise, and Ginny, "Why should she go with you in the first place?" I put my hand on his knee to try and calm him down, while I placed my other hand on my wand.

"Mr. Malfoy, You should not be so rude, but since you feel it necessary, you and your friends may join us." The woman named Ella spoke.

"How do you know who I am? Where are we going?" Draco spoke, I just sat in silence. We made no move to get up and follow the people before us.

"We will explain everything when we get where we are going. Please just follow us; we have no intention of hurting you," the man said, "Do you want to know the truth, or not?"

I looked at Draco and whispered, "Will you stay with me?"

He whispered back, "Of course Hermione. I won't leave you with these people. I won't leave unless you ask me to."

"Do you promise?" I asked.

**Draco's POV**

"I promise." I reassured her.

"Alright, Ella is it?" the woman nodded and Hermione continued, "Ella, I will go with you as long as Blaise, Ginny and Draco can come with us."

"That is fine, they can come along. We will be leaving through the back door and we will have you all side apparate with us to our destination. It is still here in Hogsmeade. We just do not wish for anyone to see us. Shall we?"

We got up and followed the two strangers out the back door. As we walked to behind the buildings to the apparation point, I told Blaise not to let Ginny out of his sight and to hold on to her. If it was a trap we were to apparate the girls back to Hogsmeade. We knew we weren't allowed to do this but our parents felt it was important for us to know how to apparate. We continued walking and I held Hermione around her waist, she didn't object to the closeness. Apparently neither did Ginny, because she had Blaise's arm tightly wrapped around her waist. We reached the apparition point and Hermione and I went to stand with the man, and Ginny and Blaise went to stand with the woman named Ella. _I just hope wherever we are going Blaise and Ginny will be there too_, I thought to myself. At that moment the man waved his wand, I pulled Hermione tighter to me, and then I could feel the pull at the pit of my stomach, we had apparated.

**Hermione's POV**

When we apparated to our new location, I was hoping it was not a trap. The conversation between Draco and the woman named Ella and her companion was, to say the least, shocking. He spoke as though he really wanted to protect me. I had felt him slide his arm around my waist but I didn't protest. I needed to feel safe and oddly enough he gave me that. When the woman named Ella called him "Mr. Malfoy," I was worried we may have fallen into a trap. When we left to the apparation point in Hogsmeade, Blaise was holding Ginny. I wasn't really sure what was said between Draco and Blaise but he and Ginny would see us when we got to where we were going.

In what seemed like only a second, we had arrived at what I assumed was our destination. I looked around my new surroundings; I was slightly terrified that we were in the Shrieking Shack. Draco still had his arm around my waist, and I heard a loud crack and Ginny and Blaise had arrived with Ella. Draco and I went to stand with them and Ella went over to the man. They were holding hands. The woman was beautiful. She had chocolate hair and light brown eyes, her skin was lightly tanned. She was about my height. The man was tall about six foot three. He had dark hair, maybe brown or black. His eyes were the same as his hair. I didn't know what my opinion of them was just yet.

"Hermione, I guess we have some explaining to do. I am sorry that we had to bring you all here but there are too many people in Hogsmeade to discuss certain things." The woman said to me.

"Ok, I get it. Will you please tell me who you two are?" I wanted them to skip the small talk. I wasn't in the mood. My heart was beating as if it was about to break through my chest.

The woman spoke first, "We are you parents Hermione. However, we are not the Prince's, we do not talk to the Weasley's, and the information we knew about you came from a different source." My jaw dropped at the information I had just received; my heart began to race faster, and my body felt tight. Draco must have felt me tense because he held me closer and I saw he was starting to reach for his wand.

Ella continued, "Now that you know who we are we can take off the glamour charm we placed on ourselves." Ella walked forward a little, "This is what your father and I really look like." she waved her wand her, and appearance was changed.

Gone was the woman I thought was my mother. She no longer had chocolate brown hair and eyes. Without the glamour charm she had jet black hair, with bright red highlights, and mesmerizing blue eyes. Her skin had become lighter, like porcelain, though she was still the same height. She was just a little bit curvier. My father came forward next and did the same thing, his eyes became lighter, and then they changed to red. They didn't look scary. His skin was like my mothers, very pale. His hair had also become jet black. They both looked so calm and caring. They stood before me and I looked at Draco.

"I am your mother, my name is Isabella, and this," she reached for the man next to her, "is your father…"

Ginny gasped, cutting Ella off, it was the first time she had spoken since we left the Hogshead, she said, "Oh my gosh! Y-y-you're T-o-om Riddle!"

I felt myself gasp, my heart race faster and then everything went black.


	8. Shock

**OK so just for the purpose of my story, Voldemort and his wife are the 2 years older than what James and Lily would be if they were alive. Lucius and Narcissa are the same age as Voldemort, and they went to school together. Moaning Myrtle died by accident. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think by leaving a Review.**

**Thank you to _T__hunderBoltsAndLightning__, Phoenix-Dreamer16, grassandsafetypinsandthings _for your reviews! I am sorry to the anonymous reviewer that they are lost. And that you to _Beautiful-Liar13,_for putting my story on alert! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Draco's POV**

Ginny and Blaise had pulled their wands out as soon as Ginny realized who stood before us. I was very surprised to see the Dark Lord standing before me but made no move to grab my wand, because I felt Hermione slipping through my arm and caught her before she hit the ground. I was kneeling down with her in my arms.

"Hermione, Hermione!" I said looking down at the girl in my arms. Ginny bent down, to check on Hermione, but still had her wand pointed at Hermione's parents.

"Mione, wake up please! Draco what happened?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know, I felt her gasp, and then she just fell. Oh come on Hermione wake up! What do we do I don't remember the awakening spells, do you?" Hermione's parents made no sudden movements to help their daughter; I guess it was because Ginny still had her wand on them. Blaise had his in his hand, but had lowered it to his side. He knew not to threaten the Dark Lord.

"No, I haven't learned any yet. Blaise, do you know it?" she asked and he shook his head. I started to panic. I don't know why. Hermione isn't my girlfriend or even a close friend. She was just lying in my arms I bent my head lower and could hear and feel her breathing, but her heart was going much too fast. I just wanted her to wake up.

"Why won't she wake up though, she just fainted right?" Ginny nodded. I just held Hermione in my arms hoping she would wake up. I carefully brushed her hair out of her face and kept whispering in her ear for her to wake up.

"I think I may know what is wrong with her, but I will not explain that until she wakes up, however, I do know the awakening charm," Ella said and slowly walked over to us very cautiously. Ginny kept her wand on the Dark Lord. Ella bent down and took out her wand. She mumbled something under her breath and waved her wand. At first it seemed it wasn't working, and then thankfully, Hermione very slowly started to come around.

**Hermione's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked right into Draco's beautiful blue eyes. I noticed I was in his arms and I wasn't sure why. At that point I looked around and noticed that everyone was standing around me; Draco and I were on the ground. I guess I fainted from the shock of finding out my father was Lord Voldemort.

"W-w-what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up but didn't succeed in doing so. I just fell right back into Draco's arms.

"I'm not really sure. You passed out and we couldn't wake you up. Ella had to use an awakening charm, even that took a little while to work. Maybe we should take you back to school. Your heart was beating really fast; we need to have Madame Pomfrey take a look at you. Something could be really wrong." Draco explained to me.

"NO! I mean, no I need to know what's going on and I'm not going anywhere until I know." I turned to Ella and Tom, "Who did you say you were?"

"I am your mother, my name is Isabella Riddle, and this is your father Tom Riddle. Yes, he is Lord Voldemort. Bella, we have much to tell you. Yes, father is just as powerful and dangerous as people say he is, but there are many things they have wrong about him."

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I thought maybe I heard wrong.

"I called you Bella. Your real name is Arabella Marie Riddle and..."I cut her off again.

"WHAT? Why? Wait, can't you just start from the beginning." I didn't like all of this information.

"OK. Is it alright if we call you Bella," I nodded my head and she continued, "Bella, your father doesn't hate Muggles like people have told you. He hated what they did to him and how they treated him. The ministry was scared of your father because they felt he was much too powerful for being so young. When we came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore watched every move your father made. After we graduated, he went to try to join the ministry, to become an Auror, but was turned down because Dumbledore said he couldn't be trusted. They thought because he was so powerful he would overtake the ministry. We were married shortly after."

"How did you meet the Granger's? They didn't know about magic." I interrupted.

"We met the Granger's around that time because we went to live in the muggle village, where they lived. They did not know about magic and we explained who we were to them. They took it rather well. Your mom was a very good friend to me before you were born, and then Severus came to us and told us about the prophecy, that that boy could destroy your father. He did try to kill the Potter boy but it was so that he could not kill your father. We also thought, with you still being a baby that we had to protect you. The ministry would have tried to kill you because you were the daughter of the most powerful dark wizard. So we asked the Grangers if they would take you in for a little while, until we could sort things out but we didn't know we would have to leave you for so long. We love you very much and we are both very sorry that we did not try to tell you sooner. When we gave you to the Granger's we had to change your appearance so that you wouldn't attract too much attention. After we left you with the Granger's, we went into hiding. Everyone assumed that your father was dead. That was how we wanted it. I hated being away from you, but we did what we thought was best to keep you safe." Ella, my mother, stopped talking and looked at me. I wanted to stand up, but I only managed to sit up straight.

"Draco, can you help me up please?" he nodded his head and helped me to my feet. He kept his arm around my waste for support. I gladly accepted the help because I still felt lightheaded and my heart was still racing.

"Are you ok Her- Be… Um, what do I call you now?" he started to blush.

"I guess you can call me Arabella, apparently that is my name." I turned to my parents, "You both look so different, and Tom you aren't as snake-like as Harry said. Can I ask you to please take the charm off of me? I would like to see what I look like."

My mother stepped forward. She waved her wand and I immediately felt a little different. The gasp from Draco told me it was not just a subtle change. I looked down at my hands they had become pale like my mothers and fathers. I was also a bit bustier than I was before. I reached up to feel my hair, it had lost its curl and had become completely straight, and as I pulled a little of it forward, I realized it was so black that it almost looked blue, and I had purple highlights. I turned to Draco, Ginny, and Blaise. They all gasped.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked. All Ginny could do was take out her wand and transfigured a piece of wood from the floor into a mirror. She handed it to me face down. I slowly turned the mirror over and was shocked at what I saw before me. My face had become pale and I had bangs, but what shocked me the most was that my eyes had turned from chocolate brown to amethyst. I couldn't believe I was seeing my own refection.

"Arabella, you look so different. You are so beautiful, I-I- wow!" Draco couldn't get out what he was trying to say.

"Wow, Her- Arabella you do look different. I never knew anyone's eyes could be that color!" Ginny looked a little scared.

"Drake, you can pick your jaw up off the floor now," Blaise told him. Draco immediately turned bright red and punched Blaise in the arm. I thought only Weasley's could turn that red.

"All right guys that's enough. Thank you Ginny," I gave the mirror to Ginny and turned to face my parents. I needed them to explain a lot of things but I wanted to know one thing in particular.

"Um, ok, so if I am Arabella Riddle, then how in the world was I petrified in my second year?"

"We told Lucius Malfoy to give Ginevra your dad's old diary, because we wanted her to open the Chamber of Secrets. We wanted the Basilisk to be let loose in the school so that we could somehow get the potter boy down there and he would be killed but it didn't work. The Basilisk won't kill anyone unless it's told to, We knew we needed to figure out a way to make sure you were petrified so that when we took you back they wouldn't suspect you had done anything wrong. Severus slipped you a potion so that you would be affected by the Basilisk. We were relieved that it worked." My father spoke, Merlin it felt weird calling him that.

"Why did you try to kill Harry?" I asked him. Oh Merlin it felt weird calling him that.

"Arabella, I had no choice. We were told he would kill me when he grew up. I couldn't let that happen to you or your mother. As much as people say that I am heartless and don't know what love is, they are wrong. I love your mother. And I have loved you since the day you were born. We had to try and protect you anyway we could. If the ministry knew that your mother and I had a child they would try to kidnap you or kill you." I was stunned by his honesty.

"Why would you try to hurt Ginny with your journal? She didn't know any better."

"Lucius apparently knew some information we did not. Ginevra is the first girl to be born into her family in seven generations, only the seventh girl to be born in that amount of time, and she is also the seventh child in her family. She is a very powerful witch. I knew she could handle the magic of the diary. I knew it would not kill her. I made sure that my past self would only have Ginevra petrify the muggle-born children and not kill them. Though I did not know my past self would go to such great lengths to kill the Potter boy." My father turned to Ginny, "Ginevra, I am truly sorry for what happened to you. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zambini, you will not speak of this conversation to anyone. Is that understood?" I turned to see Draco and Blaise bowing, agreeing to my father's request.

"OK, so I am the daughter of the most powerful dark wizard in the world, so why do I not have any of the traits of a Slytherin?" I questioned my parents.

"Bella, along with the glamour charm, we also had to bind some of your powers so that no one would suspect anything. We couldn't have you going around speaking Parseltongueor letting you show how powerful you were. We knew a normal muggle-born witch would not possess these powers. I believe that is why you passed out when you learned who we were. Your magic could sense ours and because it has been bound for so long, it shocked your body from the inside. That is why it took so long for you to wake up." My mother looked over at Draco apologetically. She apparently saw something I didn't.

"Alright, will you please take whatever other charms you have on me off? I do not wish to pass out again." This time my father raised his wand over me. I felt a tingling sensation go through my body.

_Why do you keep looking at him like that? _I felt myself say but didn't realize it was in Parselmouth until Draco spoke.

"Bella, what did you just day?" I was pretty surprised at how easy it was to use my new powers. I felt strong and powerful. My heart didn't feel like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"I-I- I'm sorry, I was just asking why my parents keep staring at you."

"That conversation is best left for another time. When young Mr. Malfoy is ready to talk to you, he will, Arabella." My father knew something I clearly did not. I turned to Draco but he was looking down.

"What happens now?" I slowly made my way to my parents, "What will happen to the Granger's? And how are we supposed to be a family when my father is the Dark Lord? How am I supposed to return to the Gryffindor common room knowing now that I do not belong there?"

My father took my hand in his, "Arabella, we will be a family as soon as I take care of the Potter boy. We cannot risk him going after you. Your mother is going to place the glamour charm back on you, but we are going to let you keep your powers." He turned to Draco, "You are to keep my daughter safe, Draco. And Mr. Zambini, you are to protect Miss Weasley. Is that understood?" they nodded their heads.

"Um, d-daddy? Where did you and mom get the information about me from?" I had one guess who but I wanted to know for sure.

"Severus, told us." My mother spoke, "He said that you and Ginevra were best friends and that you had spent the summers with them before school. He also said that you would never go anywhere without the boys. That is why we said you could bring Miss Weasley. I was not however, expecting you to bring Mr. Zambini or Mr. Malfoy, and we were told you did not get along with them, not to mention you punched Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh yeah." I wasn't sure what to say, "But, do I really have to change my appearance?" I was whining I never do that.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but yes you have to. You look to different and people will suspect something is wrong with you. It will only be for a little while longer. You are coming with us for Christmas. We will pick you up from the Grangers so that the Potter boy will not ask questions."

"Can I bring Ginny with me, and Blaise and Draco?" My mother nodded her head and gave me a hug. It felt to right to be in her arms. I felt at home. She let go and my father proceeded to hug me. Again I felt at home.

"Bella, we have to be going." My mother waved her wand and then spoke, "I'll take the charm off the minute you are back home with us. We will see you at Christmas, my darling daughter. I hope you can forgive us for what we have done?" I nodded my head and told her I wasn't sure yet that I could forgive them.

"Will we be able to keep in touch? I want to know a few more things before I go with you for Christmas." I hoped they would say yes.

"Yes, Bella you can owl us. But you have to be careful. Use the name on the letter we sent you. Do not ask direct questions or use names, that way if the ministry intercepts it they will not know what is going on." I nodded my head, my mother hugged me, and my father came closer.

"Arabella, do not let anyone know about today. It still isn't completely safe. You should be a natural at Occlumency and Legilimency. Miss Weasley, I must assume that you are as well, though you may not know it. Mr. Malfoy can practice with you both so you can keep Dumbledore out of your heads, Potter as well. We can discuss things further at Christmas. Be safe my daughter. We will see you soon." We hugged one last time and they said they had to leave right away and with two loud cracks they were gone.

"I-I what am I going to do? I can't tell anyone what just happened they will think I have gone mad." I kneeled on the floor. Draco knelt beside me. He didn't say anything he just put his arm around me.

"It will be alright Bella, although I don't think we should call you that in front of everyone. You know Harry and Ron will ask too many questions." Ginny was right.

"Drake, I think we should get back to Hogsmeade. It isn't safe to be here anymore." I got up off the floor. I knew it wasn't safe here but I knew I needed questions answered.

"Bella, I am sorry this is all happening. I have a lot of things I want to tell you. We will need to talk as soon as possible." I was taken aback when he told me this. I also wanted to know why he thought I was beautiful when I looked like my true self.

I turned to him and asked, "Draco, why did my father keep looking at you and Blaise? Why did Blaise lower his wand? And why in the name of Merlin did he tell you and Blaise to protect Ginny and I?"

"Bella, we have a lot to talk about. First, I did not know you were his daughter. I know he was surprised to see Blaise and me here with you. Second, I am not who you think I am and neither is Blaise. We will never hurt you or Ginny, I promise you that but, your father knows that Blaise and I are very capable of protecting you and Ginny, because…." I glanced up at Ginny and she looked unsure of what was going on. Draco looked like he was struggling to get the words out, "b-be-because Blaise and I are Death Eaters."


	9. Bearings

**Ok so I was told by Phoenix-Dreamer16, that I was Spelling Zabini wrong so from now on I will spell it right. Sorry about any other spelling errors I do not have a beta just yet. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter it wouldn't flow right so I had to rewrite it a couple of times. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Just a side note for those of you who like Twilight, I have written a story. It's is on my profile and the name of the story is **_**Bree Tanner: A New Beginning.**_** Please read it.**

**I can't believe it 2,738 hits and 19 reviews thank you everyone!**

**Thank you to alwaysthere2 and Rawr123xaqua for favoriting my story and all4edward, alwaysthere2, caaaiiittt, and Jakeorll150 for putting my story on alert.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Hermione/Arabella's POV**

I was stunned to say the least. I had so many things running through my head all at once. I was the daughter of the Dark Lord, my name is Arabella Riddle, and Draco Malfoy has been told by my father to protect me. My head was spinning. I couldn't think straight. What was I supposed to do if or when Harry and Ron find out who I am. I know the glamour charm will help keep me safe for now. I don't even really know if I heard what Draco just told me.

"Draco, what did you say?" I was almost yelling at him but how could I be mad at him. We knew it wasn't safe to stay in the Shrieking Shack but none of us moved.

"I said, 'Blaise and I are Death Eaters.' Bella, please don't be mad at me, we had to do it." Draco said quietly

"So, Harry was right when he told us you were one of them?" I questioned.

"Yes, I hate to admit it." He answered.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"My father was in a lot of trouble after the Prophecy was destroyed. Your dad told me to join him, and in doing so my father would not die. He said he would protect my mother. I couldn't say no. Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded.

"I can't say that I am mad at you because I really don't know. Show it to me; show me the Dark Mark Draco." I demanded. I can't say I was mad at anything he had said to me. I knew my father had to be careful and I knew Draco really had no choice. He walked closer to me and slowly lifted the sleeve on his left forearm.

"Why don't you know?" he questioned. I took his arm in my hand and I saw him flinch when I ran my finger across the mark.

"Oh, did I hurt you? Is this why you have been so sick and unhappy?" I asked him.

"It's not that bad anymore. I was sick to my stomach the first week I had it though. I can't say that I regret doing it either. It kept me alive." He explained. Ginny broke the silence.

"Blaise, show me yours." Ginny demanded. Blaise slowly repeated Draco's actions. Ginny immediately took Blaise's arm the way I had done with me.

"Ginevra, are you mad at me?" Blaise asked.

"No, but why couldn't you both just tell us the truth. This explains so much. The dreams we have been having Blaise, I now know why. I just don't understand how Arabella and I can know Occlumency or Legilimency without knowing that we do. Bella what are we going to do, Harry and Ron will kill the both of us if they ever found out." Ginny was rambling. She usually did that when she was nervous.

"Ginny, calm down, we can't tell them anything. I think that maybe I can tell them I was adopted. We have to be very careful though. I don't really think I ever fit in with them. Maybe this was why; maybe they somehow knew I was different." I paused and turned to Draco, "We need to talk, now." I took Draco by the arm and led him out of the room to the one next door. Ginny and Blaise stayed talking.

**Draco's POV**

"Draco, I'm so confused. I don't even know where to begin," Bella paused and looked me in the eyes, "Why did you call me beautiful earlier, did you mean it? I mean you don't have to lie, I know I'm nothing special."

"Arabella, stop, I really did think you looked beautiful as Arabella, but I have always thought you were beautiful as Hermione." I said bringing my hand up to cup her cheek. I can't believe I'm really telling her this, "I just couldn't tell you. My father would have tortured me if he thought I liked a mu-muggle-born. When I started having dreams about you, I thought I was getting into your dreams. But then I realized I wasn't controlling them anymore."

"I just don't know what I am going to do Draco. I thought the dreams were wonderful. I thought the same thing. I like you so much. Then I find out I am the daughter of the most wanted Dark Wizard in the world. I can't tell Harry and Ron what I know because the minute they find out they will either kill me or turn me over to the Order. I don't know if I should feel happy that I now know I am a more powerful witch than I could have imagined or if I should be terrified about it all." She was confused and scared.

"Arabella, I always knew you were powerful, you just have a few more powers now. The Dark Lord isn't going to hurt you, you're his daughter. I made my choices and I am glad that I made them. I know you are going to be going through a lot in the next couple of months, but I will stand by your side no matter what. I promise." I paused, unsure if I should tell her how I felt, no, I have to, and she has to know.

"Bella please let me be in your life. I don't want to hide how I feel about you anymore. And Ginny and Blaise shouldn't have to hide either." I pulled her closer to me, and whispered, "You can't tell me you don't feel the same." I didn't let her respond, I didn't want to hear the answer. I lowered my lips to hers.

**Hermione/Arabella's POV**

When our lips met, I felt like nothing and no one in the world could ever matter to me again. The kiss was passionate, he was careful, loving. He touched his tongue across my lips and I gladly parted them, our tongues met and danced. His hand on my cheek slid carefully around to the back of my head, and my arms wrapped around his neck. We both broke away from each other breathlessly.

"Draco, I-I-I can't do this." I let him go and started walking away.

"Bella, don't do this. I really do care about you. Why do you think I came today? I really did want to protect you. I know the Death Eaters would have told the Dark Lord that I had betrayed him, but I wouldn't have cared as long as you were safe. You can do this. We will tell Blaise and Ginny we aren't going to hide form anyone and when people start asking questions we will figure it out, ok?" He reached out to take my hand and turned me to face him.

"Draco, but what if you or Ginny or Blaise get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I do want to be with you Draco. We can't let anyone know about us just yet. Let me talk to Ginny and then she and I will talk to Harry and Ron. I want to see how the react to a couple of things. I don't think they will be happy with me and Ginny when they finally know the truth."

"It doesn't matter what they think anymore. It matters what you think. We have two and a half months left until Christmas break. Then we will be at your parents' house and Harry and Ron won't be around to mess things up." I couldn't believe Draco and I were having this conversation.

"We can do this; let's go get Ginny and Blaise." We held hands as we walked back to the other room to find Ginny and Blaise kissing.

"Ginny Weasley, I didn't think you would ever talk to a Slytherin, let alone make out with one. Don't you have a crush on Harry," I giggled and Ginny blushed.

"I-we- whatever Bella. No I don't like him. He was too dense to notice and he is terrified what Ron would do to him, but that doesn't matter now, Blaise likes me, and I don't care what Ron does anymore. We need to get back to Hogsmeade before my stupid brother and Harry figure out we aren't there." I nodded and we walked back out of the room with our Slytherin Kings.

We made our way back to Hogsmeade and the boys went back to Hogwarts. Ginny and I were walking down to the Three Broomsticks to see if Harry and Ron were there when I stopped and Ginny did too.

"Ginny, we aren't going to tell Harry or Ron anything until after the Quidditch game next week. After the game I will tell them I was adopted and that I am going to do some research to find out who my parents are. That will buy you and me some free time to see Draco and Blaise in the Room of Requirement. We have to be careful not to let anyone know what is really going on." I said.

"Ok but where do we tell them we've been all day?" Ginny questioned.

"We'll tell them that we went back up to the castle and then came back to meet up with them." I explained.

She agreed and we kept walking to the Three Broomsticks. When we arrived Ron and Harry were sitting alone, and Harry was talking with Professor Slughorn. We walked up to their table and sat down.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I was just telling young Mr. Potter here about the supper party I am going to be throwing for a select few students. Would you like to join us?" Professor Slughorn asked, sounding a little inebriated.

"We'd be delighted, sir." I answered for both of us. Ginny just nodded her head.

"Outstanding, look for my owl, I shall see you all in class." He said.

Professor Slughorn walked away after inviting us to his supper party. Ginny and I looked at each other in confusion. Ginny and I sat down with Harry and Ron who looked a bit put out that he was not included in the invitation to Slughorn's supper party. We ordered some butter beers.

"Hello boys, how did it go with the girls?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked.

"We walked back up to the school and decided to come back and see how your day went." I replied.

"It went fine, they went to buy some sweet and then go back up to the school. Did you talk? Are you feeling better?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, Ar-Hermione and I talked quite a bit." Ginny had almost let my really name slip but Harry and Ron seemed to not notice, thank merlin.

"I'm fine Harry; I think I'll be ok now. So what did Lavender say Ron?" I asked quickly.

Ron went on and on about how he and Lavender had so much in common. He said she was going to watch him play in the Quidditch match the following weekend. He seemed as though he was mad at me. I didn't read too much into it. I was thinking about how I was going to tell them who I was and wondering which one was going to kill me first. The rest of the day past and we made our way back to the school. It had gotten colder since Ginny and I had joined the boys. We began walking a little fast and finally made it back to the school. As we approached the Grand stair case we saw Draco and Blaise. I knew we had to keep up appearances.

"What are you looking at Mudblood?" I knew Draco didn't mean it but it still hurt.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said stepping in front of Ginny and I.

"Nothing Weasel-King, are you and Potty, and the Weaslette ready to lose the Quidditch match?" Draco said taking a step closer.

"Bring it on Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Better watch your back Potty!" Draco said as he walked by. He bumped into me and I felt him put a piece of parchment in my hand.

When I go to the common room I told Ginny if I would have a word with her since Ron and Harry were deep in discussion about Draco and Blaise. Lavender and Parvati were also in the common room and I didn't want them to see or hear anything. We hurried up the stairs and when we were in the room alone I shut the door, placed a silencing spell and locking charm on the door.

"Ginny, Draco slipped me a note." I exclaimed.

"Well, go on read it. Hurry." Ginny said.

_Dear Arabella, _

_I am sorry about calling you a mudblood. I hated to say it to you. I had to say it though because I didn't want Potty and Weasel to think something was wrong. Please forgive me. Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner tonight._

_Yours Always,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Gin, he wants me to meet him the Room of Requirement, after dinner tonight." I said to Ginny when I finished reading the letter.

"Well, you better get ready then. Dinner is in one hour." She replied.

Ginny helped me get ready in no time flat. My hair was already done. We walked down to the Great Hall. I had butterflies in my stomach and wasn't particularly hungry. I sat down next to Harry facing the Slytherin table. Harry was keeping an eye on Draco as always. I picked at the food in front of me but didn't really eat anything. I told Harry and Ginny that I wasn't feeling very well and that I was going to head back to the common room. Harry asked me if I needed him to go with me and I declined. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and say that Draco was still talking with Blaise. I got up from the table and walked up to the 7th floor.

**Ginny's POV**

Arabella said she wasn't feeling well, but I knew what was really happening. She was too nervous to eat anything before meeting Draco. As she got up and walked out of the Great Hall I noticed that Harry was watching her, he then turned his attention to where it had been all night. Draco slowly got up from the Slytherin table and made his way to the doors. I knew Harry was going to follow him but I had to stop him.

"What's the matter Harry?" I asked trying to think of a reason to keep him form leaving.

"Malfoy, he's leaving. I need to follow him. What if he goes after Hermione?" he said. _If he only knew that was exactly what he was doing, _I thought to myself.

"So what if he is leaving. Hermione is probably half way up to the common room by now. She'll be fine," I said trying to pull him back.

He was too strong for me. He got up and walked started walking after Draco and Arabella. I ran after him, I knew he couldn't find them. Draco wasn't in our sight anymore and I couldn't catch Harry. I thought quickly then set Draco a message, with my patronus to hide because Harry was following him. Then I sent a patronus to Hermione, I told her to hide as well. When I caught up t Harry, he was very mad that he had lost sight of Draco.

"Gin, did you see where he went?" he questioned.

"No I didn't maybe he went back to the dungeons. Why do you go check, and I'll go check on Hermione?" I told him.

"Alright, just watch your back." He said before running down to the dungeons.

I looked around and felt someone tap my shoulder. I already knew who it was.

"Thanks Ginny, Where is Bella?" he whispered.

"I don't know she was on her way upstairs to meet you but Harry had to play the hero again and wanted to go check on her." I whispered back.

"Alright keep him busy, I'm going to go find her. Send her a message with your patronus that it's safe to keep going." Draco turned and ran up the stairs. I did as he told me and sent Arabella the message. I would have to talk to him later about saying her real name. Someone could have been listening.

**Draco's POV**

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. That stupid Potter brat had to ruin everything. I caught sight of Arabella before she entered the Room of Requirement. I ran just a little fast and made my way through the door.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine Draco. Are you ok, did Harry catch you?" she said her voice was a little shaky.

"No, Ginny got a message to me before he caught up to me. She also sent him down to the dungeons to look for me." I explained to her as I pulled her close to me, "He's not going to know about anything, and he's not going to hurt me Bella."

I lowered my lips to hers, and she pressed hers harder to mine. I traced her lips with my tongue begging for entrance and she granted it. I slid my hand up her hip, to her shoulder, and then slid it behind her neck and with my other hand I held her at the small of her back. When we broke for air I said, "Bella I am so sorry for calling you a mudblood."

"It's ok Draco I understand why you did it and since I know now that I am not one, it doesn't hurt as bad. I better get back down stairs, I don't want Ginny to have to handle Harry all by herself." I didn't want her to leave but I knew she was right.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I said kissing her on the lips gently, before she left the room. All I could think was that I hated Potter for ruining my evening with Arabella.


	10. Unanswered

**Thank you to **_grassandsafteypinsandthings,_** ThunderBoltsAndLightning, and Phoenix-Dreamer16 for your wonderful reviews. Thank you to **_DracoWifey12, -Hale, and Linweferland_** for putting my story on alert!**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had internet problems and the worst case of writers block for this story. I would also like to say that I have a Beta who right now is a little Busy but she is so awesome! I haven't' had her look over this chapter so forgive my mistakes. **

**I also wanted to remind everyone that likes Twilight, to please check out my story, **_**Bree Tanner: A New Beginning.**_** So without further ado, here is chapter 10.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Unanswered **

**Hermione/Arabella's POV**

After the short time I had with Draco in the Room of Requirement, I rushed back down to the Gryffindor Common room. I didn't want to leave Draco; Merlin knew I didn't want to stop kissing him. I walked into the common room to find Ginny sitting on the sofa by the fire place. The common room was empty. I didn't know what time it was. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Gin, are you ok? What did Harry do?" I questioned.

"Well, I told him that maybe Draco ran down to the Dungeons. He ran down there but then he came back up about 5 minutes later. I followed him in here and then he ran up to his room to get that bloody map of his." She paused, looked at me, and whispered, "B-Hermione he saw that you weren't in the girl's dormitory. I chased him down here; he was worried you got kidnapped. I told him he was being crazy, that maybe you went down to the Prefect's bathroom. He said your name wasn't anywhere on that stupid map. He ran out of here with his invisibility cloak. I tried to stop him but I didn't know where he went!"

"Ginny, I'm back. It is ok we can deal with him when he comes back. Did he say anything else?" she shook her head. "Alright, where is Ron?"

"He was with Lavender after dinner they came in here after Harry left. They snogged in the corner for a while then when up to bed." She explained.

"What time is it anyways?" I looked at my watch in was after 11, "Where in the world could Harry be?"

"I don't know he's been gone for a while. Do you think he ran into Dr-Malfoy?" she said.

"I don't think so. I'll ask Dobby to see if he can find Harry." Just then we heard a loud pop and Dobby was in front of us.

"Miss Hermione wishes to speak with Dobby." He said.

"Yes, Dobby, I need you to search the castle for Harry. Tell him I need to speak with him, but do not say anything to anyone."

"Yes, Miss Hermione," and he was gone with another loud pop.

Ginny and I sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I checked my watch and only 20 minutes had passed since Dobby left. My mind was racing and it would stop. I was hoping Harry hadn't found Draco, which was the last thing I needed. I was also hoping he didn't get caught out of bed after curfew. Ginny kept fidgeting; she was playing with her hair. I got up and paced back and forth. Then with another loud pop I saw Dobby standing in front of me.

"Miss Hermione, I found Harry Potter, miss he is on his way," Dobby said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Dobby, you may go." I said and with a loud pop he was gone again.

About five minutes later, the portrait opened and it didn't seem like anyone came in but I knew it was Harry.

"Harry, quit with the games. Where in the name of Merlin have you been?" I questioned, and he threw off the cloak.

"I was looking for you. I saw Malfoy leave the Great Hall right after you. I thought he was going to hurt you. Where did you go?" he replied.

"I decided to go for a walk. When I came back Ginny said you had left and hadn't come back." I said playing as if I had no clue what was going on. He shrugged his shoulders, said good night to Ginny and me and then went up to bed. Ginny and I both relaxed and walked up stairs to go to bed. Ginny told me on the way to bed that they had Quidditch practice on Monday evening. I told her I would be there to watch. I was wondering if maybe I would be any good at it now that I knew I was more powerful. I had played with Ginny, Ron, and Harry over the summer at the Burrow, but I stunk. I went to bed that night thinking about Quidditch seriously for the first time in my life.

_**(Flash-forward to Noon Monday)**_

As I was sitting at the table for lunch on Monday, all I could think about was the flying lesson I had with Ginny the day before. It was wonderful. I was flying so fast and I didn't feel scared once. We were tossing the quaffle back and forth. Harry and Ron didn't go with us because they had to finish the homework they had left for the last minute. I wasn't really hungry so I just pushed my food around the plate.

"Mione, what's the matter?" Harry asked me bringing me out of my day dream.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm not really hungry. How is Katie doing?" I asked. Katie had gotten hurt over the weekend because she had fallen off her broom.

"She is doing better, but Madame Pomfrey said that she can't play this weekend. She said Katie is still a little scared about getting back on her broom. We are going to have to find someone to replace her." He stated.

"Harry, why don't you let A-Hermione take Katie's place for the game? I was practicing with her yesterday." Ginny interrupted.

"Um, Ginny do you think that is such a good idea? I can't exactly just put her on the team anyway she would have to try out." Harry said not having faith in me. He had to hold try outs because Dean didn't want to step up and play. He was mad that Ginny had dumped him.

"Fine, I can try out. I don't like how you have so little faith in me Harry. I have gotten a little better." Ginny smiled at my comment knowing that I was being sarcastic.

"Alright, today after classes we will have try outs." Harry told me.

"Ok Ginny and I'll meet you after class." I told him then picked up my bad and headed to my next class.

Classes went by very quickly. I met Ginny in the girls changing rooms at the Quidditch Pitch. We changed quickly and made our way to the field. The boys were already playing around on their brooms. Ginny had asked Katie if I could borrow hers for the match. She had agreed saying that she didn't want to come near it yet. Harry and Ron landed in front of us.

"Hermione, are you really going to try out?" Ron said laughing.

"Yes, Ronald." I said sternly.

"Alright let's go then; you are the only one trying out. Well Lavender tried and failed miserably. She couldn't get more than five feet off of the ground." Harry said and Ron huffed. Ginny and I giggled.

"Let's go then." I said confidently.

"Ok, Ron, get to your position. Hermione if you can get the quaffle passed Ron 4 times; you'll be on the team. Ready. Set. Go."

Ginny and I kicked off from the ground. Harry tossed Ginny the quaffle; she zoomed in and out of the stands and avoided hitting one of her team mates. I chased her and as we came up to Ron she tossed it to me. I caught the quaffle raced as fast as I could toward Ron. I could hear Ginny tell me to watch out because Harry was coming up behind me. I pushed myself to go faster. I tossed the quaffle as hard as I could and it made it through the ring before Ron could stop it. Ginny and I cheered as did the few people watching from the stands. I managed to do it three more times. Then Ginny and I made our way back to the center of the pitch. We touched down and so did Harry, Ron, Demelza, Jimmy, and Ritchie.

"Wow Hermione, where did you learn how to fly like that." Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, you were awesome. With you and Ginny on the team we can't lose!" Demelza said excitedly.

"Thanks everyone, I guess I had a really good teacher." I turned to Ginny. "Thanks Ginny," she nodded her head but we both knew why I was so good all of a sudden.

"Congratulations Hermione. I guess you are on the team. Alright everyone let's get to work," Harry said sounding as if he was annoyed.

**^v^v^v^**

That night in the common room, I was still getting congratulated. I was so happy I could play in the game against Slytherin. I sat in my favorite chair by the fireplace and finished the little bit of homework I had received from my classes that day. After I was finished, I returned all of my books and materials to my bag and headed upstairs. As I walked up the stairs I thought about what my parents and Draco would say when they find out that I am now a Chaser. I hurried to my room and took out my quill, two pieces of parchment, and a book to write on. Ginny was still up but Lavender and Parvati were asleep. I tore a piece of parchment and wrote down a note for Ginny.

_Gin,_

_I'm going to write to my parents and tell them I made the house team. I want to ask them a couple of other things too. Should I write a note to Draco?_

I quickly folded the note and tossed it to Ginny; she quickly wrote down a response and tossed it back.

_Yeah Mione I think that's a great idea. What are you going to ask them? I think you should write to Draco, you can send it to him right after. Blaise showed me the spell they used to send the letters to us last week._

_Do you think Draco will be mad? I'll show you the letter before I seal it. I'm glad you know the spell, that way Draco can find out from me that I am going to play on Saturday._

_I don't know. Blaise was asking if I could let someone play in my place. I told him he must be going mad, I love to play Quidditch. He said he just doesn't want me to get hurt. You know how the other Slytherin's are when they play, they show no mercy._

_Yes I know. Remember when they pushed Angelina Johnson into the stands. I hope Draco isn't mad._

I tossed her the note one more time and went to work on letter to Draco first.

_**Draco,**_

_**I'm sorry for writing to you so late. I had to tell you something very important. I tried out for the House Quidditch team today. I made Chaser. Katie Bell was injured and is too afraid to get back on her broom. She's going to let me borrow hers for the match this weekend. I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else. Please don't be mad at me. Draco, please write back right away. Ginny told me the spell that you and Blaise used to send us the other letters. And don't forget to call me Hermione in the letter, as much as I don't like that name, so that we won't have to worry if someone finds the letter.**_

_**Yours Always, **_

_**Hermione**_

I finished my letter to Draco, folded it, and tapped it with my wand. It immediately disappeared. I sat for a few more minutes, silently thinking about what I needed to ask my parents. I had so many questions and I knew that most of my questions would be answered over Christmas break. _I guess I should just start the letter by telling them I'm the new Chaser, _I thought.

_**Mother and Father,**_

_**I'm sorry for writing to you at such a late hour. I wanted to tell you that I tried out for the house Quidditch team and I made Chaser! I am so excited. Although I wish I was on my true house team. I know I don't belong in Gryffindor. I belong in Slytherin. Daddy I know why you and Momma left me with the Granger's that you were only doing it to protect me. I forgive you but I am still upset that I was left with them for so long. Why couldn't you come and get me? When I got the other powers you bound back, I felt angry. I felt like I wanted to hurt someone. Is that normal? Mum, did you and Daddy really mean what you said? Daddy, if you really are the way everyone describes you I won't be mad but I need to know. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I know that if something happens that I am on your side, Ginny would be as well. Ginny is my best friend and I know she feels the way I do about most things. I just need to know these things. Good night I'll see you soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**A.M.R**_

I folded the letter, sealed it, and once again tapped my wand and it instant vanished. I lay back on my pillow and hoped that neither my parents nor Draco would be upset with me. I looked over at Ginny and she was reading a book. I started to stare of into space thinking of how my life has changed when I heard a pop and a letter was floating in front me.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I am not mad at you. I am a little afraid for you. You know what the Slytherin's think of you. Well, the Hermione you. They would love the other you. I wish you were in Slytherin as you're supposed to be. I couldn't sleep anyway. I'm glad Ginevra showed you how to send me the letter. Blaise is head over heels for her. He would tell her anything she wanted to know just to see her smile. I wish I didn't have to call you Hermione. But all of that will be behind us soon. Please be careful. I don't want your dad to hurt me if you get hurt.**_

_**Yours Always,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

^v^v^v^

**Arabella/Hermione's POV**

I still hadn't heard from them when I went down to breakfast this morning. It has been 3 days. Today is Thursday. I haven't spoken to anyone very much. The more and more I thought about it the more I felt as though my parents were mad at me. I went to my classes not really as interested as I usually am. _Maybe I made the wrong decision to join the house team. Maybe the letter didn't make it to my parents. What if someone got the letter and now someone knows The Dark Lord has a child! _I thought to myself on my way down to lunch. I sat once again in silence. I wasn't very hungry and just picked at my food.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore. Mione what is wrong with you?" Harry asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing Harry, I'm fine." I lied.

"No your lying to me. You haven't been eating. You're not acting like yourself. Tell us what's wrong and we can help." He can be so pushy.

"I said I'm fine!" I almost yelled.

"Liar!" Ron yelled.

"Harry, Ron I'm fine there is nothing wrong. I'm just a little stressed ok. I'm worried about my classes, about Slughorn's little dinner party tonight and about the Quidditch match on Saturday." I said sternly as I got up from the table, "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, all right?" I started walking away before I could see or hear their answers.

I felt bad for blowing up at my best friends at lunch but I couldn't handle their questions. I'm not fine. I'm the Dark Lord daughter. I haven't heard from them since I met them last Saturday. Now I have to play nice and pretend to be the daughter of muggle dentist's. I have to go to Slughorn's little party tonight with Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise. And others are going I'm assuming. I walked up to the library. I needed to relax.

The rest of my day has gone by way to fast. I went up to the girl's dormitory and got dressed for the party. Ginny and I walked down together. I hated that I had to pretend that Draco and I were enemies. We haven't seen each other since we kissed in the Room of Requirement. Draco looked so handsome tonight. I wanted to snog him senseless, but I know I cannot do that right now. Dinner was pretty quiet. Slughorn asked about everyone's parents and what they were doing.

"Miss Granger, what do your parents do in the muggle world?" Professor Slughorn asked pulling me out of my daydream.

"Oh…um… My parents… they are dentist's," I stated, but when I saw the look of confusion on everyone's face I continued, "They tend to people's teeth. They are a form of healers in the muggle world."

"Fascinating, and is that a dangerous profession?" He questioned.

"No, not really." I answered.

He looked down disappointed. I really didn't care because my parents weren't really dentists. And only Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and I knew the truth, which is probably why Ginny giggled and Draco and Blaise smirked when I spoke. After dinner Harry hung back to speak with Slughorn and Ginny raced off to have some private time with Blaise. I walked slowly along the corridors. The sky was clear tonight and I stopped at one of the windows to look up at the stars. I was getting lost in my thoughts again when a hand covered my mouth and another snaked around my waist. I tried to scream but it didn't help anything. I tried to pry the hand off of my mouth but nothing worked. I was being dragged to a stairwell and was against the chest of whoever was holding me captive.


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_:

Please forgive me for not updating this story. I have not forgotten it. I am going to be going back and mending a few chapters. I will have a new chapter up for you all very soon. Once again I am very sorry this is not a chapter.

I also wanted to say that I have a website for my stories on Facebook. The link is on my profile. Once a have a few fans I will be posting bits of the upcoming chapter for you all. I also made some banners. I have been suffering from a little case of writers block and if anyone has any suggestions for the story I am all eyes. Lol. Feel free to send anything you think would be good and I will definitely consider them for the story…

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and review. I promise to have the new and improved story up soon. Maybe within the next 7 days.

Thanks again.

**MioneWriter007**


	12. Side Effects

**Please forgive me for the long delay! I decided to leave the other chapters alone. Forgive me. And please for give this chapter being a little shorter than the others.**

**I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, ThunderBoltsAndLightning, for helping me out with the Quidditch scene. Here is the next chapter, can't wait to see what you all think!**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Side Effects**

**Arabella/Hermione's POV**

I started to reach for my wand when my captor spoke.

"Arabella, please stop fighting me." He whispered. I knew that voice and immediately calmed.

He released his hand from my mouth and turned me around. With one hand on my hip and the other gently caressing my cheek, he looked into my eyes. 'Those blue eyes will be the death of me!' I thought to myself. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. This kiss was so gentle yet passionate. When we both had to come up for air, I pulled back a little.

"Draco, what if someone finds us!" I whispered.

"Who is going to know? Everyone went back to their common rooms except for Ginny and Blaise." He retorted with a laugh.

"Yes, and Potter stayed behind with Slughorn. He has a stupid map that knows where everyone is at all times. If he brought it with him, which I believe he did because he's been following you with it, then it's only a matter of time before he finds us." I quickly stated. I was surprised because I called him "Potter" and not "Harry."

"Well, then maybe I should take you prisoner. It would give me a reason to torture him." He smirked, wrapping both of his arms around my waist.

I giggled, "If you did, then I would have to hex you, sweetie," I said playfully, "We'll be together soon enough. I better go before Harry gets back. I'll see you on Saturday."

I leaned up and kissed him again. This time the kiss was a little more urgent. I ran my hands up his arms and around his neck. His left hand snaked down my thigh to behind my knee and he pulled it up around his waist. He turned us around so that my back was pressed up against the wall. I lifted my other leg around his waist. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew this wasn't right. But this felt right; I was meant to be with Draco. We fit together perfectly. His mouth left my lips and I moaned at the loss of contact. He trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck making me whimper and causing him to growl against my neck. It turned me on even more. I reached up and grabbed his hair, tugging on it lightly and his head went back slightly. I kissed down his neck, nipped at his ear, and bit it playfully. This elicited a moan from him and he squeezed my ass. I stopped kissing him and rested my forehead against his, panting. I wanted to keep going, but if Harry brought that bloody map of his then he was going to find us and I didn't want to have to kill him. 'Where did that come from? He is my best friend, why would I want to kill him? I guess I'll figure it out later.'

"I have to go." I whispered, and he slid my legs back down, slowly. His touch sent chills down my spine.

"Bella, I'll see you on Saturday. Please be careful." He said kissing once more, "And good luck."

I rested my palm on his chest and said, "I'll see you then. Be careful on your way back to the dungeons. Harry might try and follow you. Thank you." I turned to walk back to the dorms.

I am going to have to tell Harry and Ron that I was adopted and soon, because I need to sneak away more often to see Drake.

I made it back to the common room without incident; Ginny was waiting up for me. She told me that Harry had asked about me, but went up to bed. He was probably staring at that bloody map again.

^v^v^v^

It has been 2 days since Slughorn's little dinner. I didn't have fun watching him ask questions about everyone's families, especially mine. For Merlin's sake, I didn't really even know who my family was. I couldn't just say, "Oh my mum's name is Isabel, and she is married to my dad, Tom Riddle," really how well would that have gone? I mean, honestly, who in the world cares what our parents do. Ugh!

Today is the day of the big Slytherin/Gryffindor game. This is also my very first Quidditch match. I was so nervous and I had the longest week ever. Last Saturday, I found out I was the daughter of the Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy and I were secretly dating,(as were Ginny and Blaise), and to top it off I had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team surprising everyone one at Hogwarts except Ginny, Blaise, and Draco. Harry and Ron seemed to be suspicious of me, but I ignored their questions all week. Tonight after the game I was going to tell them that I was adopted, and that I was going to look for my parents.

I woke up earlier than normal, because I couldn't sleep. I quickly went to take a shower, got dressed, and came back up to the dorm to wait for Ginny to do the same. When she was ready, we made our way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. I was too nervous to eat. I sat there with Ginny, she was talking about what a great kisser Blaise was, and she kept bugging me about what happened between Draco and me. I told her everything, but she thought there was more to my story than I was telling.

We were about ready to leave the Great Hall, when an owl swooped in everyone's eyes were locked on the beautiful Black and Grey bird. She was carrying a large, long package. I looked at Ginny and she shrugged. The owl dropped the package right in front of me. I reached out to take the package. I untied the three strings and was shocked to see a brand new broom. It was the new Firebolt 3000. I noticed a letter under the handle and quickly put it in my pocket before turning to Ginny.

"Gin, let's get out of here before everyone starts asking questions," I whispered and she agreed.

I grabbed the broom and we ran as fast as we could out of the Great Hall. We kept checking over our shoulders and looked around to make sure no one was following us. We ran all the way up to the Room of Requirement before we stopped to catch our breath. I handed Ginny my broom once we were safely inside.

"Bella, what does the letter say?" Ginny asked.

"Hold on, let me read it." I said as I pulled the letter out of my pocket.

Dear A.M.R.,

I'm sorry your father and I have not written back to you but we had some things to take care of. Congratulations on making the house team, though I know you would rather be on Slytherin. I am so sorry that we left you with them for so long; we never intended to do so. We couldn't risk the ministry or the order finding you sweetie. I am so happy that you could find it in your heart to forgive us. I know you feel angry. You get that from your father. It will take a while to control it. Please be careful, as your powers settle in you may have some side effects. Don't let your anger get the best of you! I don't know exactly what those side effects are and I wish I did sweetheart. We'll speak more over Christmas Break. I love you sweetheart. Be safe!

Love

I.M.R.

"Ugh, this is so infuriating! It doesn't explain anything! How am I supposed to know how to control my anger and keep the side effects hidden if I don't know what they are?" I ranted to Ginny.

"B-Hermione, calm down. We'll talk to the boys and figure out side effects as they come. Okay?" Ginny said calmly and all I could do was nod my head.

"But I don't know how to do this, Gin. I didn't tell you this Thursday, but when I was with Drake, I got upset that Potter might catch us and I threatened to kill him in my head. And look I just did it again I called him 'Potter' not 'Harry'. How could I think about him like that he's my best friend?" I looked up from my mother's letter and when my eyes met Ginny's, she gasped.

"Mione, I think I just found out one of the side effects of your anger." She stated slowly.

"What? What is it, Gin?" I questioned.

"Um… your eyes… they um… they are…red." She said.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could out of the Room of Requirement. I wanted to get to a mirror, but didn't make it very far because I ran into something, or someone very solid. I knew it wasn't a wall because two strong arms wrapped around my waist before I could fall on the ground.

"Watch…" I looked up and thankfully, my eyes were met with bright blue ones. Draco was staring at me, apparently too shocked to speak.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I need to go. I'll…" but he cut me off.

He whispered, "Bella, your eyes, they are so blue! How did you do that?"

"I… I don't know. And don't call me that here. I just found out some… some stuff. I'll explain tonight." I turned and ran back toward the Gryffindor common room and I stayed there until it was time for the game.

I checked my refection once more before changing into my uniform and heading down to the Quidditch pitch. I had told Ginny to go down a while ago because I needed time to think. I had spent the rest of the morning reading, trying to calm myself down. After about two and a half hours my eyes were back to chocolate brown and I was relieved. I didn't know if I could explain to everyone why my eyes were changing colors.

I walked into the Gryffindor changing rooms and sat down next to Ginny while Potter talked about everything we needed to know and do during the game. Then it was time for the game to begin. I could hear everyone cheering and booing. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I turned to Ginny and she pushed me to the floor.

"Oof… Gin…" I started but she covered my mouth.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she whispered only loud enough for me to hear, "Your eyes… they're green."

"Oh merlin, I'll be right back." I got up and walked to the restrooms, much to Potter's displeasure.

"Oi, Mione where…" Ginny shut him up real quick though.

"Back off!" she gritted through her teeth.

When I came back, my eyes were brown and the team was lined up to take the field. The announcer, who sounded like it might be Luna, started calling off the Slytherin team's names. Zabini, Vaisey, Urquhart, Crabbe, Goyle, Bletchley, and Malfoy, a smile tugged on my lips at the sound of Draco's name. I quickly wiped it off my face. Then Luna started calling the Gryffindor team names, Granger, Weasley, Robins, Peakes, Coote, Weasley, and Potter.

We mounted our brooms and took off into the sky.

The first thing I noticed as we hovered about the pitch was that I felt no fear on my new broom, nor did I feel the need to control it too much or panic. I just felt right and carefree. The second thing I noticed, was a strange warmth was radiating through me, as if being in the air was making me more powerful or something.

I shrugged off the feeling though as all the players took their positions and Madame Hooch stepped out with the Quaffle and the box that held the Bludgers and Snitch. I pulled the broom up and stopped beside Ginny, but my eyes never left Draco. As Hooch announced her safety guidelines, Draco looked up and caught my eye and shot me a swift wink and sly grin, causing me to smile almost wickedly and bit my lip as heat bloomed within me, igniting my veins.

Hooch threw up the Quaffle and released the other balls, indicating the game was on and I swooped in to catch it. I grabbed the Quaffle and tucked it securely under my arm as I raced around the pitch towards our hoops, but lost it as Blaise came up next to me and "stole" it from me, but really I let him take it.

Slytherin got the first point as Ron got slammed by a bludger, dropping him to the ground, and leaving the Gryffindor goal unprotected. I looked down to see a very angry red-head rubbing his back and looking for his broom. _I guess the git is ok. _I thought to myself. And I can admit that though I am amazing at this, my heart wasn't in the game, so I didn't try to be that involved, and neither did Gin. We both zoomed around the pitch, making it seem as though we were actually playing, but we weren't.

Every now and then I'd see a glimmer of gold and then a blur of black hair and platinum hair. I watched Draco as he executed all sorts of tricks to get the Snitch and I was disappointed to see Potter knew every one of those maneuvers as well. Every pull forward that Draco made, Potter pulled forward even more, every dive my Draco made, Potter dove down lower and sharper. It was infuriating.

I once again saw that quick flash of gold and my eyes immediately locked on the blonde chasing after it, observing every muscle flex and the look of pure determination on his face as he inched closer to it. Potter came up next to Drake and tried to push him aside, but Drake pushed back albeit a little too hard and sent Potter to the ground. Draco stuck out his hand and before I could even blink the game was over and Luna was announcing that Slytherin had won the match.

The next time we were alone, I was definitely giving my boyfriend a congratulatory kiss.

^v^v^v^

As we walked back to the common room, Potter and Weasley were talking about the loss and how they thought the Slytherin's were cheating. I just wanted to get back to the common room and grab a book and read by the fire, but their incessant ranting was giving me a migraine. I tried to walk ahead of them and Ginny matched my pace. I still couldn't take it especially when they started put down Draco.

"… and did you see Malfoy, he was totally cheating that stupid git. I don't know how he did it but he…" I heard Harry speak, but then I cut him off.

"I really think that's enough, you two," I half yelled spinning around to face them. "It's over. There is nothing we can do about it now! Get over it!"

They just stared at me, wide-eyed. 'Great', I mentally hit myself in the head. 'I wonder what color my eyes are that made them go so quiet.'

"Her…mione, w-what's wrong w-with your e-eyes?" Ron finally sputtered out.

"Nothing, I-I mean, I…" I turned around and looked at Ginny.

"Hermione, what's going on? Don't lie to us." Harry spoke.

"Nothing is wrong." I told them over my shoulder, hoping they would drop it.

"Tell us Mione." Ron said.

I turned around to face them, "Nothing is wrong. I'm going to the common room, are you coming?"

"What's wrong with your eyes and quit changing the subject!" Ron yelled at me.

"Don't you dare yell at me Ronald Weasley," I was getting mad now, I could feel it. I knew my eyes were betraying me.

"Mione, please calm down. Please." Ginny said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Tell us what the hell is going on!" Harry yelled.

"I WAS ADOPTED!" I yelled back, turned, and walked the rest of the way to the common room. I didn't care if anyone followed me or not.


End file.
